When Worlds Collide
by Pineapple1
Summary: Buffy/Smallville crossover. Buffy and Dawn travel to Smallville in search of a rising evil... Buffy/Lex, maybe Clark/Dawn.*COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Hey all, this is my Smallville/Buffy crossover fic!  
  
Buffy and co - 21 years old. Lex - 21 or 22 years old. Clark and co - 16 years old. Dawn - 16 years old.  
  
Possible and highly likely pairings for later on Buffy/Lex, Clark and someone (probably Dawn - not sure yet) That's about it really. oh and please R&R - feedback keeps me motivated, otherwise I kinda lose interest.  
  
Unfortunately I own nothing, much to my disgust, nope - not a thing. not even Michael Rosenbaum - tragic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy sighed, she'd walked around town three times in one night, and there was still no sign Giles' vampire. Apparently he was the 'bringer' some sort of messenger.  
  
'Whatever that means' she thought, Buffy had sort of switched off when Giles had decided to give her a history lesson about the vampire in question, something she was beginning to regret.  
  
A scream suddenly knocked her out of her thoughts, she sprinted flat out to the scream echoing from the nearest alley, in time to see a vamp feasting on a girl about Dawn's age. "Lemme guess, you're the 'bringer'" Buffy announced almost cheerfully.  
  
The vampire looked up and growled menacingly "Slayer"  
  
"Wow, and here I thought you only communicated in a guttural dialect" Then to the girl "Get outta here, now" The girl didn't waste any time before she stumbled out into the street holding her neck.  
  
Buffy examined the vampire, he had dark floppy hair and a strong frame 'Darn, he was probably a hottie once - ewww, I was not just checking out another vampire'  
  
The said vampire growled again before lunging at Buffy, who gracefully sidestepped him, before swinging around and landing a roundhouse kick at the base of his neck. The vamp went flying head first into a dumpster.  
  
"Okay, you can tell me what I wanna know, or not, in which case there won't be enough left of you to fill a matchbox" Buffy announced.  
  
"If you kill me you'll never get the information" the vamp snarled.  
  
'Great a challenge' Buffy thought as she stalked over to her fallen opponent and placed her foot on his throat.  
  
"What are you gonna do suffocate me - I don't breath" he uttered condescendingly.  
  
"Please, I haven't been a slayer for six years without knowing you don't breathe" Buffy smiled as she pulled out her Holy Water. The flicker of fear in the vampire's eyes weren't lost on her either. "Now, I was just hoping you'd be nice and tell me what I want to know, but instead I have to give you an eye wash" she sighed dramatically.  
  
Slowly Buffy lowered the bottle toward the vampire's face, all the while beating down any of his flying limbs, just as the first drop was about to splash on his face he caved; 'Never underestimate a vampire's survival tactics' she thought.  
  
"Alright, alright. I am the 'bringer'" he said dejectedly.  
  
"See I knew you'd be cooperative" Buffy said gleefully "Now what do want to tell me?"  
  
The vampire growled, hopefully if he told her what he knew he'd get out of here alive "There's a prophecy, it's about to rise" he said cryptically.  
  
"Okay, now in English, for those of us who don't speak in riddles" Buffy demanded rather exasperated.  
  
"Look I didn't write it, all I know is there is some great evil about to arise" He barely got the last word out as the slayer put all her weight on his throat.  
  
"Where?" she asked somewhat bored.  
  
The vampire hesitated, he really didn't want to tell her everything but the increasing pressure on his neck reminded him he really didn't have a choice "I don't know, some place called Smallville, I think" he said as noncommittally as was possible, but even in his own ears it sounded like a demented squeal.  
  
Buffy supposed he was telling the truth and realized she probably wouldn't get anything else out of him, she pulled him to his feet and stood back a little. The vampire seemed to be surprised "Y-you're letting me go?" he stammered. Buffy shrugged, he didn't need any further encouragement and took off. In hindsight Buffy would regret letting him go.  
  
'Smallville' She thought 'Sounds worse than Sunnydale'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! FEEDBACK MUCH APPRECIATED! 


	2. Chapter One

Please R&R, otherwise I might lose interest!!!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy struggled to keep awake, to no avail, the coach she was on was way to hot and she was feeling so sleepy, it couldn't hurt to close her eyes for a minute or two could it?  
  
It had taken her the better part of a day to convince Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike to let her go to Smallville alone. Unfortunately Dawn was harder to brush off and had followed Buffy to Smallville against Buffy's wishes.  
  
"Buffy" she felt a hard nudge in her side "Your drooling" It was her charming sister, as always.  
  
Buffy shot upright and wiped at her mouth only to find it bone dry, she turned to find Dawn laughing quite loudly on the seat next to her. "Dawn" Buffy threatened; "That wasn't very nice"  
  
Dawn just laughed harder "Whoever told you I was nice - you should have seen your face!" She burst into fresh bouts of giggles. Buffy just glared until Dawn pulled herself together "Come on Buffy, lighten up we're gonna be there soon" Dawn said animatedly.  
  
It wasn't like Buffy hated seeing her sister happy but she wished Dawn would take this trip more seriously, she was acting like it was a holiday. It wasn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a rather large and loud debate at the car rental, Dawn had persuaded a reluctant Buffy to explore the small town before going to the local hotel. Dawn was secretly hoping to meet someone, maybe a male someone, lord knows she'd only ever made out with a vampire and the boys of Sunnydale weren't exactly her type.  
  
"So what do you wanna explore first Dawn, the fields to the east or the fields to the west" Buffy asked sarcastically as she drummed the steering wheel with her fingers. After their mum had died Buffy had taken driving lessons, just as well considering there was a large expanse of nothing in this small town.  
  
Dawn sighed dramatically, "What about there" she said pointing at some sort of converted theatre with a sign saying 'Lattes half price all day'.  
  
Buffy groaned; "You want to go to a coffee shop?"  
  
Dawn smiled too brightly "Why not?"  
  
Reluctantly Buffy parked the car behind a shiny blue Porsche.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark was sat slumped behind one of the Talon's many tables when Lex had walked in, he smirked as he mentally calculated the farm boy's latest problem 'Probably Lana' Lex predicted as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Lex" Clark said noncommittally.  
  
"Everything alright?" Lex asked. Lex still surprised himself with the caring side he had when it concerned Clark. Still, he wasn't the same carefree 'playboy' that he was in Metropolis, he guessed that's what dying did to a person. Plus Clark was like a little brother to him.  
  
Clark shifted in his seat uncomfortably and swallowed hard. Lex suppressed a sigh of agitation, he was obviously going to have to guess Clark's problem, because Clark was looking decidedly nervous about it.  
  
"Is it something to do with a certain girl with the initials LL?" he enquired already knowing the answer.  
  
Clark nodded "See the thing is - I kinda disagreed with her, and we fell out and now Chloe isn't talking to me either because she thinks all I do is. is fawn over Lana"  
  
"So you're here in the hope to talk to Lana and bump into Chloe?" Lex guessed.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what to say to either of them" Clark sighed.  
  
"Just apologise and tell your side of the story and if they don't like it then they're not worth the hassle" Clark looked stunned at Lex's words, usually Lex always gave him helpful advice, but this idea seemed a bit crude.  
  
Lex watched Clark thoughtfully, and idly wondered if Clark thought of anything other than Lana Lang. He watched as Clark's view shifted to the door where he looked mesmerized by something, Lex followed his gaze and nearly did a double take. Nearly.  
  
A girl about his age with long blonde hair and a petite frame had just walked in followed by a younger brunette. Lex managed to tear his eyes away from the blonde haired beauty and looked at Clark.  
  
The boy was transfixed by the brunette, 'Something's never change Lex thought wearily'.  
  
Suddenly Clark was on his feet introducing himself to the two girls who were obviously new in town, Lex was surprised with Clark's boldness and forced himself to stand up and say hello.  
  
Big mistake, it took all of his self-control to not melt at the blonde in front of him 'This is crazy, I don't even know her and I'm like a teenager with a crush'. He took a deep breath and quickly tried to stamp down his strange feelings.  
  
"Lex Luthor" he said evenly, shaking their hands.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summer's and this is my sister Dawn, Clark here was just offering to get us some drinks" the blonde replied.  
  
'Great Clark, this is seriously going to test my self control' Lex thought as he took a seat opposite Buffy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn nearly fainted when the tall dark haired boy had approached them; 'Wow he is so cute' was all her brain seemed to think.  
  
She could have skipped around in the streets when he offered to get them coffee, somehow she restrained herself. 'Oh yeah, this was definitely worth tagging along with grouchy Buffy for' she thought happily.  
  
Buffy on the other hand wasn't partically impressed with 'Clark'. However when his bald friend stood up her breath got stuck in her throat.  
  
'Wow, Sex on legs' was her brains first thought. Unfortunately she knew she'd have to squash the attraction somehow, because people who she became emotionally attached to usually met sticky ends.  
  
The coffee was going to be a test of sheer will power. 'Curse Dawn for dragging us in here!' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, just so you know in advance Lex isn't going to be made as though he can't defend himself when something threatens him - I mean come on, he's rich I figure he must have taken self defence. or kick boxing.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!! They've made my day! Hopefully everyone is a bit more in character this time!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lana had watched the small group of people in the corner of the Talon, they'd been sitting there for hours talking and laughing. It had to be one of the few occasions she'd seen Lex Luthor laugh. and Clark seemed smitten with the brunette. Lana ground her teeth; Clark was only supposed to like her!  
  
She glanced at the clock it was getting late, not to mention dark, still she couldn't exactly kick out her business partner from somewhere he part owned. 'Damn' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy couldn't help it but she actually started to enjoy herself, Clark was sweet and charming and she could tell he and Dawn were enjoying each other's company.  
  
Lex was actually quite amusing when he was relaxed, Buffy found his sarcastic wit quite humorous although some of it left Dawn and Clark with baffled expressions which only made such comments even more funny.  
  
However Buffy's spidey senses could tell that something wasn't quite right, someone - besides herself held a secret, she didn't think it was Lex so it must be. Clark. Buffy frowned slightly, the boy looked harmless enough, but she decided to keep an eye on him all the same.  
  
She was having such an interesting time listening to and sharing stories with the two boys she barely noticed it getting dark. In the corner of her eye she saw the manager-girl giving them death glares.  
  
Lex seemed to have noticed as well because he said "Hmmm. I think we'd better leave Miss Lang seems to have murder in her eyes"  
  
Clark gulped "Do I even want to look?" he asked wearily.  
  
Lex smirked and stood up, everyone else followed his lead. Just as Buffy was about to drag her love-struck sister away, Clark beamed at them all, his eyes spelling out pure mischief "Hey, I was wondering, you know if you're not doing anything we could all meet up here, you know, tomorrow." He trailed off looking imploringly at Lex, who raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
Buffy was about to protest, knowing that she and Dawn had lots of research to do.  
  
However before she could utter a single syllable her overzealous hormone driven sister stepped in "We'd love to" she exclaimed, quickly dragging Buffy out the door of the bright coffee shop before she could protest.  
  
They heard Clark shout; "We'll see you around four then!" just as they left.  
  
As soon as they were outside Buffy glared at her sister "Dawn, you know full well that we can't go, we have to research!"  
  
"Oh come on Buffy, I doubt that'll take the whole day" Dawn said exasperated "Besides its clear your totally into Lex" she added matter of factly.  
  
Buffy was at a loss for words, she hadn't been that obvious had she? Buffy finally regained her senses "That isn't the point" she snapped; "Some big evil demon thingy is going to rise in one week and we still don't know where!"  
  
Dawn groaned "Please Buffy, its just for a couple of hours, it can't hurt can it?"  
  
Buffy thought it over, Dawn was probably right, they wouldn't find much in a couple of hours. And she didn't really want to spoil her sister's fun. "Okay Dawn we'll go-" She was cut off by her sister's loud squeal of joy.  
  
"On one condition" Buffy said loudly "You spend the whole of the next day with me, researching"  
  
"Buf-fy" Dawn whined, but seeing her sister's face said despairingly "Okay"  
  
As they got in the car, Buffy couldn't resist "Anyway I'll know you'll enjoy it, you're clearly into Clark" She took Dawn's shocked silence as a victorious revenge and laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex and Clark had stayed behind to help Lana lock up, much to Lana's obvious distaste at having to be around Clark, 'I wonder what he did to piss her off like that' Lex thought, it wasn't often he saw Lana look so angry.  
  
As he and Clark exited the Talon, Clark stopped "Was it just me or did Buffy not look too enthusiastic about meeting up tomorrow" he said clearly worried. Lex thought about it, Clark was right; Buffy hadn't looked overjoyed, still he couldn't blame her they had only met that day. "Well, I wouldn't worry Clark, they didn't say 'no' to your offer. Besides I expect at least Dawn will come" Lex smirked.  
  
Clark looked baffled "What do you mean?"  
  
"Clark" Lex said rather exasperatedly "She likes you, I'm surprised even you didn't notice"  
  
Clark blushed "You think - I mean I know I like her, I guess I'm just not used to having those feelings returned" he smiled nervously.  
  
Lex chuckled "Come on Atticus I'll drive you home"  
  
Clark beamed at him, then stopped "I don't know Lex, I think maybe we should stop by the hotel and check its okay with Buffy"  
  
Lex sighed "Clark, she'll either come or she won't, don't worry about it" He motioned for Clark to get in the car, which he did.  
  
Lex started the engine and noticed Clark sitting rigidly in the seat next to him, he left the car running and turned to face Clark "Look, if it means that much to you, we'll go" he said dejectedly.  
  
Clark immediately relaxed in the seat "Thanks Lex, its just, I don't wanna worry about it" Clark threw him a mega-watt smile and fastened his seatbelt.  
  
'Great' Lex thought 'I've managed to let a farmboy dictate my life, if he hadn't saved my it in the first place I'm sure I'd never get into these situations'. Lex shrugged off his inner voice and headed for the hotel on the other side of town where Buffy and her sister were staying.  
  
As he was driving he glanced over at Clark 'He seems to have gotten over his Lana and Chloe issues, I wonder if it has anything to do with Dawn'. Lex smirked to himself, he was glad Clark had moved on, Dawn seemed to have more layers than Lana, plus she seemed genially interested in him. 'Makes a change' he mused.  
  
Lex pulled the car over opposite the fairly large hotel building. Both he and Clark hopped out "So what exactly do you propose to say to them?" he enquired looking directly at Clark, who shuffled his feet.  
  
"I dunno, I was kinda hoping you might have an idea" he half-smiled, causing Lex to wonder if there was a time when Clark didn't smile.  
  
"You'll never fail to amaze me Clark, you can save countless people without a second thought, yet you don't know what to say to a couple of girls?" Lex mused.  
  
"Well I thought-" Clark began an indignant protest only to be cut off by a loud growl.  
  
Both Lex and Clark spun around to see three men approaching them; they quickly turned back to escape only to find that more men of all shapes and sizes had managed to surround them. All of them had a horrible face disfiguration Clark and Lex noticed.  
  
"This can't be good" Lex stated.  
  
"You got that right rich boy," a dark floppy haired man said; "Now what were you two and the slayer talking about?" he added addressing Clark as well.  
  
Lex was confused; he thought they wanted money but apparently not. 'Slayer? Who the hell is the slayer?' he thought.  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about" Lex replied evenly.  
  
"Wrong answer" the floppy haired one called.  
  
Suddenly he was launching himself at Lex whilst two more rushed Clark, 'Oh shit' Lex thought as he swung his leg up into the man's stomach sending him flying backwards. Unfortunately that seemed to piss off all the others who decided to run at him and Clark, who had somehow fended off the other two men.  
  
A fist came towards Lex's face; he ducked out of the way before landing a punch of his own into the man's kidney. Another man ran up to him Lex spun on one foot bringing the other one up to connect with the guys jaw, Lex heard a distinct snap as he did so. Just then he was pulled into a headlock from behind.  
  
'Uh-oh' he thought.  
  
Another one of the men came up to him and grinned, Lex noticed he had long pointed teeth - 'Like vampires' he realized just before he was smacked in the nose. Lex felt a warm sticky substance on his face, now he was pissed.  
  
Ignoring the sharp stinging in his nose, Lex leaned on the guy behind him and swung both feet up to kick the vampire man in front of him. When Lex's feet returned to the ground he used all his strength to try and throw the man behind him away, unfortunately he didn't budge.  
  
'Fine' Lex thought as he drove his elbow into the man's side with all his might, causing him to release Lex and double over in pain. Lex looked up to see six other deformed faces attacking Clark.  
  
"This day could not get any better," Lex muttered.  
  
Before he could reach Clark and help him out, another figure joined the fray; the person was fairly small and had blonde hair he noticed.  
  
'Holy shit, that's Buffy!' he realized.  
  
Lex ran over and pulled one of the men round to face him before smacking him in the face, he was so angry that they'd attack his best friend and Buffy.  
  
One of the other men noticed him and swung a kick at Lex's stomach, Lex stumbled back gasping for air. He nearly stopped breathing altogether when he saw Buffy stab one of them in the heart with some sort of stake, he watched stunned as it turned to dust. Lex managed weakly to stand up 'So they really are vampires' he surmised.  
  
Unfortunately that wasn't all that shocked him, as he witnessed Clark easily lift one off the ground and throw him about 30ft.  
  
"Lex, use this!" Buffy called out to him whilst tossing him a stake, successfully snapping him out of his shock. He didn't have time to hesitate with it when one of the vampires ran up to him; Lex raised the stake towards his heart and let him run into it.  
  
When Lex next looked around all he saw were piles of dust and Buffy standing next to the floppy haired vampire "I knew I shouldn't have let you go" she said before dusting him.  
  
Suddenly Lex felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Clark looking sheepishly at him. Lex felt strange, he'd always known Clark was hiding something from him he was just disappointed that Clark hadn't trusted him with it - they were supposed to be best friends!  
  
Lex shrugged Clark's hand away "Lex-" Clark started.  
  
"Don't," Lex said firmly "I don't want another excuse Clark, at least respect me enough to tell the whole truth now I know"  
  
Clark sighed; "We should go inside" he said looking towards Buffy who looked quite stunned herself at Clark's powers.  
  
"Sure" She said at last "I think we all need to talk"  
  
Lex nodded "Yes" he said; "I'd like to know a bit more about these vampires" he gestured to the piles of dust.  
  
Buffy turned towards the hotel allowing Lex and Clark to follow her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What none of them saw was the vamp in the bushes who had watched the entire incident. The vampire growled, the Boss would not be happy to hear who else had just become involved in his plan, especially if that person was his son.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case you were wondering, Atticus was who Lex related Clark to in 'Hug', I think I spelt it right. Anyway, sorry for the lack of Dawn in this chapter, she'll be in the next one more - promise! Also it might take a bit longer until the next chapter because I already had these ones written! PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Hey I'm back!!! This next part comes from the fear that basketball-slayer will kill me if the next chapter takes too long *Gulp*! Anyway thanks to all those that reviewed - I feel wanted - yea!!!  
  
This chapter is sort of an interlude, where secrets are revealed, and how people respond. So there isn't much action, but hopefully in the next one you'll see more of Lex and Buffy kicking ass - Dawn and Clark too, of course!  
  
I would also like to apologise in advance, I suck at meaningful dialogue between characters, so bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Clark didn't remember ever feeling as nervous as he did when he stepped into Buffy and Dawn's hotel room, Lex wouldn't even look at him. 'Great, he probably thinks I'm a freak!' Clark thought sorrowfully. Lex was his best friend and he didn't want to lose him, besides it wasn't like Clark had never wanted to tell Lex his secret it was just his parents had always worried he would get taken away. Clark sighed and prepared to explain himself.  
  
"Hey Buffy, is that you?" A disembodied voice called, a second later Dawn walked in from an adjoining room combing her hair "How'd the slayage go, catch any-" she stopped short when she saw Lex and Clark "I mean layage - no not layage, umm, er"  
  
Buffy glared "Dawn stop talking, and its okay Lex and Clark know" she put up a hand to stop Dawn interrupting "And right now we're going to leave them to talk" she stated firmly, whilst pulling Dawn out of the room.  
  
The silence seemed deafening to Clark, he didn't know what to do, he was sure Lex felt betrayed but he couldn't think of anything comforting to say, instead he just looked down at his shoes with his hands buried deep within their pockets.  
  
Finally Lex spoke "Why didn't you tell me Clark" he said softly. Clark suddenly felt terrible, why wasn't Lex shouting, he could handle shouting but Lex sounded so... disappointed, it was unbearable.  
  
Clark shuffled his feet "I couldn't - my parents, they thought it was best no one knew. They thought I'd get taken away or something"  
  
Lex sighed; "I'm your best friend, you know I'd never do something like that to you"  
  
"Of course *I* know that, it's just that I didn't want you to think I was a freak" Clark said sadly. "You always treated me like I was normal and I didn't want to jeopardize that"  
  
"Clark, I'd never think you were a freak, you're my friend and nothing you say would have changed that," Lex stated. "Besides I know all about being a freak," he added running a hand over his bare head and smiling gently.  
  
"Would have?" Clark repeated his 'friends' past words uncertainly. "Lex I don't want to fall out with you just because you're angry"  
  
Lex chuckled ironically "I'm not angry, just disappointed." He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest "I asked you once if you were different, and you denied it, do you know how bad I felt after that?"  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry, Lex." Clark said "But it hasn't been easy for me either, I've had to hide my abilities from nearly everyone I loved, half the time I wish I didn't have them, at least then I'd be able to have a normal life" Clark said despairingly.  
  
Lex was silent for a long time and Clark wished could tell what he was thinking. However just as the tension was becoming unbearably thick Lex spoke again "What else can you do?"  
  
It took a moment for Clark to process what Lex had asked, he was expecting an insult or shouting not a question about his abilities "Um, well I can run real fast, see through walls, I'm really strong - you saw that tonight - and I have some sort of heat vision" He said, managing to keep his voice under control.  
  
Lex nodded, if he looked surprised he hid it well "Your not a 'meteor freak' as Miss Sullivan calls it?"  
  
Clark gulped, he had hoped Lex wouldn't ask that question, he just didn't know how he would respond "No, I-my ship came with the meteors and my parents found me, they hid the ship in the storm cellar" he said at last.  
  
A reflective silence filled the room and Clark could tell that Lex was processing everything.  
  
Lex could see why Clark had kept his secret, but he still felt betrayed and it hurt more than he thought it could. After a while Clark spoke up "Do you still wanna be friends with me Lex? I mean, I understand if you don't but I am really sorry"  
  
Lex suddenly felt his resolve break, Clark was pleading with him and Lex found it impossible to be resentful. He sighed; Clark was no more alien than he was.  
  
"I understand why you hid it from me Clark, but in the future I'd prefer we be honest with one another" Lex said warily.  
  
Clark figured that was the Lex way of saying 'Your forgiven' and went up and tentatively pulled him into a big bear hug.  
  
Lex was more than a little surprised at this and had initially tried to back away but it soon became obvious that Clark wouldn't let go, so he just returned it as best he could.  
  
As they broke apart Lex looked him right in the eye and Clark was sure a lesser man would have fallen under that penetrating gaze, then Lex said with great sincerity "You'll never be a freak to me Clark" before smirking at him.  
  
Clark was so happy he could have flown to the moon, 'Shame that's impossible' he thought, instead he settled for throwing Lex his trademark mega-watt smile. He was just so happy that Lex had forgiven him and didn't think he was a freak.  
  
Lex smiled inwardly, it felt good not to be holding a grudge against Clark, still a nagging voice was telling him to reveal his involvement with the Nicodemous flower and the extent of his investigation into Clark and his family, as part of their new 'telling the truth' friendship. Instead Lex shoved the thoughts back to the far regions of his brain where he hoped they wouldn't bother him.  
  
"Come on" Lex said "We had better go a talk to Buffy and Dawn, we've been here quite a while" Lex said heading towards the door still smirking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, vampires, me and slayage - I guess that's what you need me to explain?" Buffy asked, after everyone had settled onto a chair, it seemed that Lex and Clark had worked out their issues, Buffy noted.  
  
"That might be a start" Lex replied.  
  
"Right" Buffy said calmly, causing Clark to wonder how many times she had told her story. "I guess you've figured out that vampires are real?" at everyone's nod Buffy continued "Well in each generation a slayer is born who will have the strength to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness - and this generation that's my job"  
  
After a lengthy silence had engulfed the room, Buffy had to ask; "I haven't completely wigged you out, have I?"  
  
Clark spoke first; "A little" he said before adding; "But you'd be surprised at the weird stuff that happens here - all of which is non-demon related, I think"  
  
Buffy raised a sceptical eyebrow and focused on Lex who had remained silent for a while 'Poor guy' she thought 'I think he got two major shocks tonight, which reminds me...'  
  
"Clark, how did you have the strength to throw that vampire like you did" Buffy asked a bit more bluntly than she'd planned.  
  
Clark visibly winced and cast a glance at Lex who nodded, then he took a deep breath, "I'm an alien" he quickly rushed out.  
  
"Whoa!" Dawn exclaimed surprised "When did this happen?" then to Buffy "And why wasn't I told"  
  
Buffy sighed "Because its Clark's story to tell, and its understandable that he didn't. Everyone has secrets" she looked pointedly at Dawn who muttered a small "Oh" of realization.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude" she apologised looking directly at Clark who quickly diverted his eyes, but not before Buffy and Lex noticed his blush.  
  
"That's okay Dawn," he mumbled to the carpet.  
  
Buffy studied Lex again, he was hunched forward a little with his brow creased, clearly deep in thought, she didn't know how long it was she was staring but suddenly she felt a sharp jab in her side and heard Dawn pointedly clear her throat. 'Dammit, I can not think of Lex this way - bad Buffy, bad!' she thought.  
  
Dawn stood up suddenly attracting everyone's attention, "Buffy, those vamps must have followed us from that coffee place!" she said urgently "Which means there could easily be more of them"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Probably, but they won't try anything tonight, the Sun will be up in a few hours"  
  
Before Dawn could reply, Lex cut in "What exactly did those vampires hope to acquire from you tonight, anyway?"  
  
Buffy sighed, she really didn't want to bring anyone else into her problems but she'd learnt from past experiences that people liked to know the truth, rather than find out for themselves. "It seems that a prophecy is about to rise; here in Smallville and Dawn and I came to stop it" she stated.  
  
Lex smiled slightly "I knew you couldn't have come here just for our brilliant coffee"  
  
Buffy brightened inwardly, Lex looked so nice when he smiled it was a shame he didn't do it more often. "Yeah well as nice as it was, Dawn and I have got some serious research to do concerning this prophecy"  
  
"We'll help you" Clark proclaimed jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yes" Lex added "I might be able to get some information from my more 'interesting' sources"  
  
"And I have a friend - Chloe - who's really good at finding information when it concerns weird stuff" Clark said excitedly "I'll just tell her I have an interest in, erm, what was that prophecy called?"  
  
"Some guy called Taunstan wrote it" Buffy said nonchalantly. She quickly rose her hand to stop anymore frantic babbling "But you can't help, you'll only get hurt" she said firmly.  
  
Clark smiled at her a little as if to say 'yeah right'. "Okay maybe not you" Buffy conceded "But Lex..." she trailed off looking at him. The thought of Lex getting hurt stirred up feelings in Buffy, she had thought long forgotten after Angel, and it scared her a little bit.  
  
Lex smirked "Buffy its too late we're involved and once a Luthor has made up his mind he doesn't change it" he raised an eyebrow; "Besides I think I proved I can hold my own in a fight"  
  
Buffy was all set to protest when Dawn grabbed her sleeve "Buffy, think about it, we need all the help we can get and I don't think Lex *or* Clark will get hurt doing research"  
  
"I suppose" Buffy said warily "I mean, who am I to change your minds? Just don't blame me when you're dead"  
  
Everyone smiled. "Right, I think Clark and I should go, we'll come back in the morning to help out with your research" Lex said standing up.  
  
Clark grinned at Dawn, and she felt her legs go to jelly as she smiled weakly back. "See you tomorrow Dawn," he said quietly so only she heard it. With that he headed towards the door.  
  
Lex also made his way towards the door, gently brushing past Buffy, who could have sworn she felt an electrical charge pass between them. Unexpectedly he stopped in front of her and leant forward so their faces were centimetres apart "Thank-you" was all he said before walking out the door with Clark.  
  
"You're welcome" Buffy said silently to the door, not sure exactly what he was referring to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Lionel Luthor was less than happy to hear of his Son's involvement with the Slayer, it could seriously jeopardize is plans.  
  
"Sir, what do you want us to do?" a vampire before him asked, "If they are allowed to live they could destroy what the prophecy has foretold"  
  
Lionel sighed "Eliminate them immediately, send everyone"  
  
The vampire hesitated "What about your son?"  
  
"Him too" Lionel said without emotion.  
  
The vampire nodded and made a hasty retreat back out of the office leaving Lionel alone. 'Oh, Alexander what have you gotten yourself into this time' he thought grimly. Still this was the last time he would ever have to worry about his waste-of-space-son again. Strangely he was going to miss that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the way, Lex and Clark aren't gay, just incase you got the wrong idea earlier. I just figured their friendship is made of stronger stuff than either of them would care to admit. Anyway more soon - hopefully! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!!! GO ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Hi everyone thanks for all your great reviews! I don't think there is anything you really need to know, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer in Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Clark was up early the next day, he couldn't wait to see Dawn, she was so unlike Lana, Dawn actually liked him in return, or at least he thought she did. Plus she didn't seem to care that he was an alien.  
  
Clark zipped around the farm doing his chores 'I wish Lex was coming earlier' he thought, nine seemed ages away. In reality it was only an hour away.  
  
Thinking about Lex, reminded Clark how close he'd been to losing his friend the previous night, but Lex had seemed content that there wasn't going to be any more secrets between them. Still, Clark was unnerved by the fact Lex had looked so... crushed when he'd found out Clark had lied to him. 'How does Dad just see Lex as another emotionless Luthor' Clark wondered sorrowfully, thinking about how wrong his father could be sometimes.  
  
By the time his chores were done Clark had regained his happy mood and walked into the kitchen whistling.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" his father asked jokingly. Clark smiled nervously he hadn't told them about Dawn and Buffy, or about Lex knowing his secret. Somehow he got the impression his dad wouldn't like it.  
  
Martha looked up from the paper "Is it a girl?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Um, yeah sort of" Clark answered.  
  
"Sort of? What's 'sort of'?" Jonathon questioned.  
  
Clark took a deep breath, he figured he may as well tell them at least some of it "Lex and I met these two girls at the Talon yesterday - Dawn and Buffy. So we're meeting them again - today" he rushed out.  
  
"And you were planning on telling us when?" His father asked.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have too" Clark answered nervously "It is okay if I go right, I mean Dawn and Buffy are really nice and Dawn's my age" he added looking at his father's suspicious face.  
  
Martha smiled "Of course it is sweety" she said before Jonathon could start ranting about Lex Luthor and strangers "Just let us know in the future" she added.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the Kents turned to see Lex wearing his trademark Armani, peering in apprehensively. "Hi Lex" Martha welcomed "Come on in"  
  
Lex stepped inside and stood stiffly, he wasn't sure if Clark had told his parents whether he knew, but apparently not because Jonathon wasn't attempting to shoot him with a shotgun or dismember him in anyway for knowing the big 'Kent Secret'. Instead he was giving Lex his customary glare, reserved only for Luthor's.  
  
"Ready to go Atticus" Lex asked wanting to be as far away from Jonathon Kent possible.  
  
"Sure" Clark said grabbing a bit of toast from the plate resting on the table and heading towards the door.  
  
"You boys take care," Martha said in a motherly fashion that Lex clearly wasn't used to.  
  
Clark flashed both parents a mega-watt smile and followed Lex to his new Porsche parked in the yard. Leaving his parents smiling knowingly at each other.  
  
As they got in the car Clark noted his friend's sombre mood "Lex is something wrong?" he asked, unsure whether he wanted the answer.  
  
Lex nodded "It can wait though, I think Buffy and Dawn need to hear this too"  
  
Clark decided not to push the matter and let Lex drive to the hotel in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing Clark, even if it was only for research. She still hadn't processed how someone as good looking as Clark was interested in her and wasn't evil. Alien - yeah. Evil - no.  
  
Buffy had already lectured her on taking things slowly with Clark, to which Dawn pointed out they weren't in Smallville for long, and Buffy had successfully managed for yet more people to find out her secret on their first day in town. Buffy had got a funny dreamy look in her eyes at that point, giving Dawn the opportunity to escape.  
  
'She's so into Lex' Dawn mused.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at her door and Dawn sprung up, quickly looked in the mirror and opened her door to see Clark, she almost melted on sight. He threw her a huge grin showing her all his teeth.  
  
"Can we come in" he asked, gesturing to Lex behind him, who Dawn's mind hadn't even acknowledged yet.  
  
"Sure" she said stepping back from the doorway leaving them room to enter "Buffy's just getting changed"  
  
As if on queue Buffy walked into the room from a door adjacent to where they were standing. "Hey" She greeted them.  
  
"Hi" both Lex and Clark said in unison.  
  
An awkward silence surrounded them and everyone shifted uncomfortably. Finally Lex produced a small book and said; "I think you better sit down"  
  
"Why?" Buffy answered uncertainly.  
  
"Just trust me," Lex said nodding his head towards the chairs.  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down 'If he thinks I'm gonna be surprised by whatever is in that book, he's mistaken' she thought.  
  
Lex cleared his throat "Last night when Buffy mentioned that Taunstan wrote about the prophecy set to arise, I thought the name seemed familiar, so when I got home I spent the rest of the night looking for the name" Lex paused before continuing "Finally I found this" he said holding up the book "The book itself is a one of a kind, written by Taunstan himself. It didn't take me long to find the prophecy you spoke of" Lex opened the book and began to read from it "'A village of small will be lain waste in the creatures imminent freedom, raising taller than any man and more powerful than God himself, all that stand in his way shall perish, chaos will ensue, for no one can stop the creature but its master'"  
  
Once Lex had finished, silence surrounded the other members of the room, Buffy was the first to speak "Great" she said with false happiness "All we have to do is find its master" she exhaled softly realizing that was easier said than done "Is there anything useful in there, such as where it might rise?" she enquired.  
  
Lex flipped through a few pages "Not much, but it did speak of caves that held more answers" he said.  
  
"Wow, you just let these facts dribble out" Buffy said sarcastically then seeing Lex's slightly hurt look, bashed herself inwardly "Look I didn't mean that, I'm just really cranky today" she sighed "Do you know where these caves might be?"  
  
Clark suddenly spoke up "Well there's a cave entrance down by Crater Lake, but it's boarded off because it's said to be too dangerous" Dawn smiled proudly at him causing Clarks heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Right" Buffy said getting to her feet "I suggest that's where we go first, danger never stops me"  
  
"We'll take my car" Lex said following Buffy out the door, with Clark and Dawn in tow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour later the entire group were standing at the entrance of the cave "Come on" Buffy said and began making her way in the cave.  
  
"Wait" Lex said "Take this" he handed Buffy one of the torches that he seemed to have procured from no where, she clicked it on and began to walk further into the cave, Lex quickly shoved the second torch into Clarks hand and hurried after her.  
  
"Slow down" Lex said placing a hand on her arm, he shivered at the touch surprising himself, he was further surprised when he felt Buffy shiver too 'Shit' he thought 'I'm in way over my head'  
  
"Sorry but after the way you drove, it takes a while for my mind to go back to normal speed," she said slowing down fractionally.  
  
"I would have thought you'd like it fast," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Buffy said catching his words. A low rumbling shut off any further protests.  
  
"That doesn't sound good" Lex stated.  
  
"Oh look its Mr-state-the-obvious" Buffy said her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"What's got into you today?" Lex said somewhat annoyed at her behaviour.  
  
"What's got into me?" Buffy asked shrilly.  
  
What was turning out to be a very heated argument was cut off with another loud rumbling. Lex looked up just in time to see some of the ceiling collapse, he quickly shoved both himself and Buffy forwards.  
  
The noise was incredibly loud and seemed to go on forever, finally it stopped and both Buffy and Lex looked up at their surroundings, it seemed that Lex had thrown them into a passage lit with ancient torches of some kind.  
  
"Impressive" Lex muttered under his breath. Unfortunately when he turned round he saw that the cave in had effectively shut them off from both the exit, and Dawn and Clark.  
  
"Lex!" He heard Clark call from the other side of the rock wall "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine," he said glancing at Buffy who was busy studying their predicament.  
  
"Good" they heard Clark say "I'll try and move this rock out of the way to get through to you - shouldn't take long" Lex sighed as he heard Clark moving some of the rocks.  
  
"This just couldn't get any worse" he said and immediately regretted it because the voice that answered wasn't Buffy's.  
  
"I beg to differ" a vampire at the end of the passage said.  
  
Buffy quickly strode over to Lex "See, that's why you should never say that" she scolded.  
  
"Hey Luthor" The vampire said drawing their attention "I've got a message from your father" with that he charged forwards followed by two other vampires.  
  
The nearest vampire swung a punch at Buffy's face, she ducked and kicked him in the side, and whilst he was on the floor she staked him. Her triumph was short lived though, as another vampire jumped on her back.  
  
Meanwhile Lex was having problems of his own 'Jeez, was this vampire an acrobat when he was alive?' he thought as his opponent did yet another flip over him. Lex spun and landed a heavy punch in the vampire's face, then he grabbed a torch from just above his head and threw it on the vampire, watching as it turned to dust.  
  
Lex turned to see Buffy struggling with the third vampire on her back, he quickly ran over to her, but what happened next was a blur to both of them, somehow the vampire was staked and Buffy was lying on the floor with Lex on top of her.  
  
All coherent thought went straight out the window as Buffy gazed into Lex's blue eyes, all she could think of was how good he felt and how she really wanted to kiss him.  
  
Lex similarly was at a loss for words for once, 'God she's beautiful' was all he could think as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark was making fast work of the wall when he felt Dawn tug at his flannel jacket "Hang on I'm almost through" he called to her. But the tugging continued more urgently so Clark looked up to see Dawn frozen in place, he followed her stare to see three vampires coming towards them.  
  
Clark glared at them almost daring them to attack, one growled and ran for Dawn. Clark quickly stepped in front of her and shoved the palm of his hand out towards the vampire who went flying backwards into the far wall to lie unconscious. The other two looked at each other and ran for the exit.  
  
Clark gave Dawn's hand a squeeze and super-sped in front of them, the vampires looked confused but regained themselves enough to try and push Clark out of the way, he didn't budge though.  
  
"You know sunlight really isn't good for you" Clark said gesturing towards the exit "but if you're so eager to go out in it..." He trailed off and threw one of them out into the Kansas sunshine and watched as he burst into flames.  
  
When he turned round the other vampire was gone, he gasped as he saw the 'missing' vampire had Dawn by the throat, Clark knew even he couldn't get to Dawn in time. However that didn't seem to be a problem as Dawn elbowed the vampire in the gut and then as he bent over she staked him.  
  
Clark rushed over and pulled her into a hug "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly trying to ignore the warmth passing through him.  
  
Dawn looked into his eyes "I am now" she replied.  
  
Clark blushed and gently pulled away from Dawn's embrace "I think we'd better get Buffy and Lex outta there" he motioned for her to move out of the way and then pushed at the wall with all his strength.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch, Lex heard a huge crash and Clark's paranoid voice; "Lex, Buffy are you okay!?"  
  
Both Buffy and Lex snapped back to reality and quickly stood up trying to act as if nothing had happened. Clark came rushing in followed by a grim faced Dawn.  
  
"Whoa" he said stopping in his tracks as he looked at the passage they'd discovered.  
  
Suddenly Dawn spoke up "We were attacked by vampires" she stated, causing Buffy to run over and hug her much to Dawn's obvious distaste.  
  
"Are you okay" Lex asked Clark as both of them watched Dawn and Buffy embrace.  
  
"Yeah, fine" Clark answered not really paying attention.  
  
Lex sighed as he replayed the day's events; slowly he sank down against the dusty wall.  
  
After a while Buffy cautiously made her way over to him, "Lex are you okay?"  
  
Lex looked dazed "No, not really" he sighed "That thing pretty much told me my father wanted me dead. I know we don't get on, but why the hell does he want me dead!" Lex pounded the sandy floor with his fist.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Clark asked looking at Buffy, with a frown set on his face.  
  
As Buffy filled them in about their vampire attack, Clark gasped as he realized why Lex was upset. Tentatively he crouched down next to Lex "I'm sorry" was all he could think of saying.  
  
Lex smiled ironically "It's not your fault Clark" he said sadly, almost as though he wished it were, so he could take his anger out on him.  
  
"Come on" Clark said helping him up, "you can interrogate one of the vampires that attacked us"  
  
Lex looked sharply at Clark "Where is he?"  
  
Clark hesitated seeing the menace in his friends eyes but figured that Lex may as well know "He's just out there near the cave in" Clark pointed round the corner. Lex nodded and stormed out of the passage.  
  
Clark went to go after him but a restraining hand held him back "Don't" It was Buffy "Let me go and talk to him" she said quietly.  
  
"He's my best friend, if anyone should talk to him when he's like this it should be me" Clark protested, and began to leave again.  
  
Somehow Buffy got in front of him and put a hand on his chest "Please" she said almost desperately to Clark whilst searching his eyes.  
  
"Okay" Clark conceded "But call me if he loses it" he added knowing Lex's temper.  
  
Buffy slowly made her way out of the passage to see Lex pinning the barely conscious vampire against the wall "Who sent you?" He said banging the vampire against the wall angrily "Was it my father?"  
  
The vampire began to laugh so Lex hit it across the face "Answer me!" He growled dangerously.  
  
"He said you were getting in the way of the prophecy," the vampire said "and we were to eliminate you"  
  
Lex threw the vampire to the floor and was about to kick him when Buffy pulled him back "Lex, calm down" she said soothingly "You won't get anymore out of him"  
  
Lex pulled away and Buffy saw his controlled mask slip, he looked broken and Buffy's heart went out to him "I don't want to believe it," he muttered sadly.  
  
"I understand" Buffy said.  
  
"How can you? Has your father ever tried to kill you?" he said angrily.  
  
Buffy began to get angry then "No he hasn't, but that doesn't mean I don't know how you feel! You're not the only person ever to get betrayed you know!" she said remembering Giles injecting her to make her weak, all those years ago when he was her watcher.  
  
Lex sighed and tried to pull himself together before he lost it in front of Buffy "I know" he sighed "Sorry"  
  
Buffy felt her anger melt away "It's okay, I guess it must be a shock for you what with finding out that your best friend is an alien and vampires exist in the space of one day" she said touching his hand.  
  
He chuckled "I think shock is an understatement" he rubbed his brow with his free hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you want to help look for more information," she asked carefully in the fear he might explode again.  
  
"Yeah sure" he said distractedly.  
  
Buffy smiled and pulled out a stake "Do you want to do the honours?" she said nodding towards the prone vampire.  
  
Lex gratefully took the weapon and plunged it into the vampires chest, he felt a bit better after that.  
  
Together he and Buffy walked back to the passage wishing that Clark hadn't interrupted them earlier, not knowing they were about to do the same to him.  
  
As the rounded they corner into the fire-lit passage, they were greeted with Clark and Dawn entwined and kissing passionately.  
  
"DAWN!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked it, more is coming soon! PLEASE R&R!!! IT MAKES MY DAY! 


	6. Chapter Five

Hey everyone! This chapter is going to give you more information, so hopefully we can get to the action in the next few chapters. I know where this story is going its just getting there...  
  
Also does anyone want to see some of the scoobies in this story, I wasn't planning on bringing them into it, but now I can't decide. Let me know!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAWN!"  
  
Both Dawn and Clark sprung apart like they'd been burned, only to find Buffy glaring at them, with a rather amused looking Lex a little way behind her. Clark blushed furiously and seemed to find something interesting to look at on the floor.  
  
Dawn on the other hand, glared right back at her fuming sister, Lex was impressed at her courage "What!?" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips.  
  
Buffy obviously wasn't expecting this and faltered a little "Y-you were kissing him!" she proclaimed at last whilst pointing at Clark.  
  
"So?" Dawn asked crossing her arms.  
  
"So - so, what do you mean 'so'?" Buffy cried.  
  
"I mean 'so'!" Dawn near shouted "What's wrong with Clark anyway?"  
  
"Nothing" Buffy said defensively "It's just I don't expect you to be making out with a boy in the middle of a research mission" she fumed.  
  
"Jeez Buffy you make it sound as though we're in the army" Dawn said exasperated "And its not like you've never made out with anyone in a 'research mission'" Dawn added looking squarely at Buffy.  
  
Buffy gasped surely Dawn didn't know... "Lex and I didn't - I mean haven't done anything like that," Buffy said trying to keep calm.  
  
"What?" Dawn said clearly confused "I was talking about you and Angel!"  
  
Buffy gulped 'Way to go Dawn' she thought as Lex asked "Who's Angel?"  
  
"Oh that was Buffy's vampire boyfriend" Dawn declared apparently having fun at her sister's expense.  
  
Clark suddenly regained his confidence enough to look up and say rather shocked; "You dated a vampire?"  
  
Buffy sighed, she was going to kill Dawn with her bare hands "He wasn't like other vampires, he had a soul"  
  
"And that makes it okay?" Lex questioned.  
  
Buffy groaned "When you become a vampire the demon takes your body but your soul is gone" She explained "But Angel got his returned by gypsies" At Clark and Lex's curious looks she added; "It's a long story. But we stopped dating years ago"  
  
Lex felt slightly relieved, he didn't know why but the thought of Buffy with someone else seemed to make him jealous. He tried to shrug the feeling away but it kept lingering.  
  
"Anyway don't try and change the subject" Buffy started speaking to Dawn again. Lex noticed that Dawn looked fit to explode and decided to step in on Clark's behalf.  
  
"Look" he said stepping between Dawn and Buffy "We don't need to set off another cave in. Now what happened, happened and Buffy you're going to have to accept that Dawn is old enough to make her own decisions" At Dawn's smug look he added; "But she will also have to deal with all of the consequences"  
  
"You're right" Buffy conceded unhappily "But don't come crying to me when he loses his soul and goes psycho on you" she pointed at Dawn.  
  
At Lex and Clarks baffled expressions she waved a hand behind her and began down the passageway saying; "Never mind"  
  
Lex raised and eyebrow and Clark shrugged putting his arm around Dawn and following the irate slayer.  
  
To everyone's surprise the end of the passage gave way to another corridor "I guess that's how those vamps stayed hidden" Buffy muttered remembering the vampires that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The new corridor was darker than the previous one, causing the group to tentatively make their way down it.  
  
This time Clark and Dawn were leading, so Buffy took the opportunity to think things through; 'It would never work' she told herself firmly 'Lex would eventually leave me and then I'd have to deal and move on... I just can't do that again' she thought sadly.  
  
Buffy tried to push Lex and their 'almost kiss' out of her mind, choosing to concentrate on the mission, however that only made her more curious about him and his relationship with his father. 'Damnit' she thought as she realized that once again she was falling for an unattainable man. 'Still at least he *is* a man this time' her ever-helpful mind rationalized.  
  
Lex groaned inwardly, he felt so confused, which was something he rarely experienced. Everything was a mess; his head hurt from trying to fathom his father's reasons for wanting him dead and he couldn't help feeling hurt by that. His only family wanted him dead, but not just him: Clark, Buffy and Dawn as well. Anger began to swell in Lex at the prospect of his friends being harmed but he forced the emotion back down.  
  
Buffy. She was another thought plaguing Lex's mind, they had nearly kissed and god he didn't regret that but he wondered if she did.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Buffy asked him out of the blue.  
  
"Where did *you* learn to fight like that? Lex countered.  
  
Buffy shrugged "It comes naturally as part of the all inclusive slayer package" she said casually.  
  
Lex chuckled "Well as fabulous as that must be, some of us learn for our own protection"  
  
An uncomfortable silence surrounded the two and neither knew what to say. Lex sighed and began to speak; "Buffy-"  
  
Before anything else could leave his mouth Clark's eager call attracted them "Lex, Buffy, come here" he hissed.  
  
Both Buffy and Lex jogged over to Clark and Dawn and found themselves standing on a piece of rock that jutted out onto a cavernous room. At the far end of the room stood a huge stone monster of some kind, the room itself was easily 100ft in height and even bigger in length and width. Buffy gasped 'We must have travelled further down than I imagined' she thought.  
  
Clark also surveyed the room it reminded him of the 'temple of doom' in Indiana Jones except without the larva pits used for human sacrifice. Instead it was full of vampires and demons of all shapes and sizes.  
  
The entire group stood there completely blown away by the sheer size of the room itself and the amount of evil fiends that had found their way to Smallville.  
  
It was Buffy that took the initiative first and ushered the group into a crevice out of sight from the vampires. They didn't have to wait long to find out what was going on, because Lionel Luthor had just walked in front of the stone statue in his customary suit, hands raised in an attempt to calm the cheering demons.  
  
Lex growled menacingly and Clark put a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm his friend. Back down in cave Lionel Luthor began speaking.  
  
"Friends!" he said addressing the soulless demons before him "In a mere two days you shall witness the power of the ancient being behind me and share in my glory as it awakens to my call and bursts fourth from this crude rock" the crowd roared in joy yet again and Lionel waited patiently for them to finish "I will command it to tear down buildings, topple governments and stop at nothing until I wish it to. And then... then people will glorify me as their hero, their saviour" he boomed "Together we will rain terror on the human race and control their very nightmares, even in the fiery pits of hell!" At this point the vampires were screaming their approval. But Lionel continued his tirade "With this pendant" he called holding up a round shaped piece of metal "I, Lionel Luthor will become the creature's governor and will conquer the human race. Then together we shall rejoice as they bend to my will!"  
  
Lex could stand it no more; he couldn't believe that his father contained so much evil, so much hate for his own race. He spun on his heel and stormed back down the corridor. He heard Clark and Buffy call out for him but he continued to walk. He couldn't talk to them, he felt dirty, ashamed that he was related to the monster of a man who was leading the prophecy set to wipe out the entire human race.  
  
Just as he reached the entrance to the cave he felt a hand pull him round; "I don't want to talk to you Clark, not right now. I need to be alone" he said angry that his friend wouldn't let him deal with this his own way.  
  
"No Lex" Clark stated calmly "I'm not leaving you so you can wallow in your self-pity"  
  
"I am not pitying myself!" Lex said indignantly. He knew he was letting his famous Luthor façade slip but he no longer cared. His world seemed to be falling apart around him and he hated it.  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows "Really" he said unbelieving "Then what are you doing?"  
  
Lex knew Clark was right but he didn't care "Just leave me alone" he said keeping his voice dangerously low.  
  
Clark looked stunned, he had never heard Lex use that tone of voice before, it sounded awful on him. He watched dumbly as Lex shrugged his hand away and stormed angrily into his car taking off with a screech. It was at that point that Clark realized how hurt Lex must be; he sank down to the floor and tried to imagine what Lex must be going through but he couldn't. 'God' Clark thought 'His own father betrayed him, he must think I hate him' he surmised.  
  
Clark quickly stood up when he heard Dawn and Buffy approach, he decided that he would go to the mansion the next day to check up on Lex, for now he'd give him some space.  
  
Dawn walked over and held onto Clark's hand tightly, Buffy however studied the dirt tracks Lex had left in his wake "That's one screwed up family" she muttered.  
  
Clark heard her but choose not to comment, instead he listened to Dawn who had begun talking "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked looking in the direction Lex had left.  
  
"I honestly don't know" Clark said warily "I've never seen him like that before, it was kinda scary"  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement "Give him some time, Clark, its just a bit of a shock," she said.  
  
Clark smiled a little, "I figure I'll go over and see him tomorrow, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" he said worriedly.  
  
"Well" Buffy said trying to look on the bright side "At least we know who the creature's master is and where it's going to rise"  
  
"Plus" Dawn said; "We know it's going to arise in two days and not in one week, as Giles said it would"  
  
It hit Buffy at that moment that they had only one day to plan a strategy in order to beat Lionel and over a thousand vampires, with only four people - and that was presuming Lex returned. Buffy cursed silently and wished the rest of the scoobies were here to help her, but even if she called them now, they wouldn't be able to get here until it was too late.  
  
She sighed heavily and said "Clark, I'm gonna need your help, can you stop by the hotel tomorrow"  
  
"Sure" he said "What about Lex though?"  
  
"Bring him if you can, but if not, then come alone," she replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat in the hotel rooms 'lounge' alone, it was gone midnight and Dawn had gone to bed hours ago but Buffy just couldn't sleep, she tried to tell herself that she was worried about what was going to happen in two days time, but secretly she prayed that Lex was going to be okay, she wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she was really worried about him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex stopped the car and turned to look at the building he had parked outside of, he honestly didn't know why he was there but he didn't want to go back to his empty house. He couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now, he knew if he was left alone he would end up shutting himself away from reality. Tears began to prick behind his eyes and Lex bit them back. Maybe he shouldn't have come, it wouldn't do him any favours to fall apart in front of this person. Unfortunately his legs were already carrying him over to the building and Lex just couldn't find the power to stop them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had just sat down with her cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door, 'Who the hell could that be?' she thought looking at the late hour displayed on the clock. There was another knock and Buffy slowly made her way to the door.  
  
The last person she expected to see when she opened it was Lex Luthor, he looked terrible she noticed. He gave her a half smile but she could tell it was forced; she guessed he had been crying and slowly she reached out and drew him into a hug; which he gladly accepted.  
  
She rubbed his back in gentle circles and after a while she felt him shake ever so slightly and she realized that he was crying. Buffy instinctively tightened her embrace, she knew that if the past few days were any indication Lex rarely cried and certainly never in front of other people.  
  
She didn't know how long she held him for, but eventually he pulled back and she felt a pang of disappointment that his warmth was gone.  
  
When Buffy looked at him, she noticed his emotional mask was gone, instead she saw the real him; he was broken, his own father had turned against the world and he probably felt quite alone, she surmised.  
  
"Do you want to come in," she asked quietly, not wanting to wake Dawn.  
  
He nodded, and followed her over to one of the couches after she'd shut the door.  
  
"Do you want a coffee?" Buffy asked.  
  
Again he responded with a nod so she picked up her own cold mug of coffee and went to the kitchen.  
  
When she returned she found him exactly as she had left him, "Here" she said handing him one of the steaming mugs of coffee.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"Your welcome" she replied.  
  
"Not for the coffee, although I am grateful... but for you know-"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Buffy interrupted "Everyone needs a place to come to when they're upset, it's what makes us human"  
  
He smiled a little at this and said; "I guess you'd know all about that"  
  
"I'm an expert" Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
There was a small silence before either of them spoke; "Why did you come here?" Buffy asked softly not wanting him to think he wasn't welcome.  
  
He looked distant for a moment before he spoke; "I don't really know," he said; "I just knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be alone. Not many people in this town like me anyway" He rubbed his eyes and continued; "I couldn't go to Clark because I didn't want him to see me like this, he looks up to me and I didn't want to worry him, besides his dad would probably kill me for showing up this late" he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't have killed you?" Buffy said jokingly.  
  
Lex frowned and Buffy wondered if she had said the right thing. "Something you said earlier about being betrayed, I presumed that you would understand" he said after a while.  
  
"I do" she said firmly "I just wish I could help you deal with it. I know it can't be easy"  
  
Lex smirked and said; "I'm not sure that I need help anymore, I just wish it could have turned out differently"  
  
"With your father?" Buffy enquired.  
  
"Yeah" Lex said looking at something past Buffy's shoulder "I can only hate him now, but I don't know if that's a good thing or if it just makes me heartless"  
  
"The fact that you're wondering about this proves you're not heartless Lex" she said catching his gaze.  
  
"I don't know" he said "Everything feels like such a mess, the other day all I had to worry about was another battle of wills with my father" He sighed heavily "But now I have to worry about killing him"  
  
Buffy gasped "Lex, don't think that" she pleaded "You don't have to kill him"  
  
Lex shook his head "Yes I do" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Taunstan prophecies; "I reread the book and found a way to stop the creature, I have to kill the governor - my father"  
  
"No' Buffy said firmly "We'll find another way"  
  
Lex pursed his lips "There isn't another way, it says in here that defeating the governor will return the creature to stone"  
  
"Lex..." Buffy trailed off trying to think of something else to say; "It doesn't have to be you" she said at last.  
  
Lex closed his eyes; "Yes it does," He said wearily "If I don't, I'll never be free of him"  
  
Buffy nodded, strangely she understood his logic "If that's what you think you have to do, Clark and I will be here to support you, and Dawn if her head ever comes out from the clouds" she said referring to Dawn's teenage lusting.  
  
Lex chuckled "Its nice that she and Clark have found some happiness from all this" he said looking meaningfully at Buffy.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat; "Well, I think we should get some sleep" she said standing up before she got too caught up in Lex's blue orbs.  
  
"You're right," He agreed standing up himself only to be shoved back down by Buffy.  
  
"Oh no mister you're staying here tonight," she said, her voice leaving no room for protests.  
  
That didn't stop Lex though "It's okay, I feel a lot better now, I really should go"  
  
Buffy glared at him menacingly, and then smiled at his defeated look "Good" she said hearing his mumbled 'Fine'.  
  
"I'll go and get some of the spare sheets - stay!" She added warningly as she left the room.  
  
Lex felt a lot better, it had helped talking to Buffy; she seemed to understand what he was getting at. He desperately wanted to wipe away any trace of his father from within himself and hoped that *if* he was forced to kill his father that it would help. But if the truth were told Lex hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He hoped he could find another way to stop the prophecy, because killing his father meant killing part of himself, unfortunately Lex couldn't decide if that would be the good part or the bad part.  
  
When Buffy returned he smiled indulgently at her "Nice to see you've cheered up a bit" she said humorously.  
  
"I just put some things in perspective" he replied hoping that she wouldn't enquire anymore. Thankfully Buffy seemed content with his answer.  
  
They quickly made up one of the hotel's couches and Lex sat on it to test its comfort ratio, it was unbearably low, but he wasn't going to complain. Despite what he had said earlier he didn't want to go home, not yet.  
  
"I hope you get a good night's sleep because Clark's coming over tomorrow, we have planning to do" Buffy said airily.  
  
Lex smirked and said "What ever you say, after all I wouldn't want to make you angry"  
  
"Damn straight" Buffy replied before retreating to her own room and turning out the lights.  
  
Lex lay back on the incredibly uncomfortable sofa and smiled to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Buffy closed her bedroom door she leaned against it and smiled wistfully. Lex was in the room next door and she was supposed to sleep?  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of Smallville someone else's mind wasn't content, in fact it was quite the opposite. Lionel Luthor sighed once again, the remains of the six vampires he had sent to kill his only son were found not long ago.  
  
This wasn't good news; it meant that Lex and that damned slayer had probably heard his speech to the undead.  
  
If he were to be honest, he didn't really want to kill his son; if he could have his way Lex would join him and they would rule together. But his son was weak and ruled by his emotions; therefore he would support the opposition.  
  
Unless he could convince him otherwise...  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just going to say that I KNOW Lex doesn't cry, but I think he deserved to let lose his emotions in this chapter, after all he just found out his father wants him dead because he wants to rule the world - how would you feel? Anyway, PLEASE R&R!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! 


	7. Chapter Six

Just to say thanks to Catlimere and LastScorpion for their advice on the story and for their great reviews!!! Also to Wild320 and the rest of you for reviewing, you have kept me motivated!!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex yawned and opened his eyes 'Where the hell am I?' was his first thought and then the events of the previous day flooded his mind 'Oh shit' he thought as he realized where he was and how he'd got there.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his watch; 7:30. Lex felt like hell, he remembered everything from yesterday: his father, the bottle of scotch and crying in front of someone he barely knew. Lex groaned, he wished he could hide his head under the covers until all his problems went away, but that wouldn't be very Luthor-like.  
  
Instead he sat up very slowly due to the multiple aches all over his body from the sofa he had been laying on during the night. He decided that standing up may not be the best idea and settled for burying his face in his hands. 'I can't believe I've shown my weakness in front of Buffy, this is beyond embarrassing' he thought remembering all the times his father had told him not to show weaknesses in front of anyone, not even him. Still Lex didn't want anything to do with what his father had taught him, so perhaps it was okay that he had cried. Perhaps.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he sat there feeling sorry for himself, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted when the couch slowly dipped a little on his left side, he removed his head from his hands and looked up to see Buffy.  
  
"Hey" she said softly, like she thought he was going to break, Lex wasn't sure if he liked that.  
  
"Hey" he returned with a forced smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked obviously referring to his display the previous night that Lex was trying to forget.  
  
"Okay" he said neutrally "Do you mind if I use the shower, I kinda need to clear my head" he asked trying to get away from her, and forget about last night.  
  
"Sure" Buffy said pointing to the door in the corner of the room "Just don't wake up Dawn"  
  
Lex smiled gratefully and made his way into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lex was gone Buffy darted for the phone, she owed her friends a call and they might get worried if she didn't. But whom could she ring? Giles? No he would just want to know all about the prophecy. Xander? No definitely not, he would just ask her too many questions about Lex and Clark in his usual over protective way. Willow? Yes, she'd ring Willow. Willow would understand about... everything.  
  
Buffy quickly dialled the number; on the fourth ring someone answered "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Will, its Buffy" she said brightly.  
  
"Buffy do you know what time it is?" Willow asked her slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Buffy said sheepishly "Its just, I could use your advice"  
  
Buffy heard the other girl shift uncomfortably "Sure" Willow said "Is it about demons, cause if it is shouldn't you be ringing Giles? How's the research going?"  
  
Buffy blinked a few times until she had processed her friends incessant rambling "Woah slow down" Buffy said "Its bad news on the demon front, the prophecy is set to rise tomorrow, and the monster is, well, huge. Not to mention all the vampires, I really wish you guys were here," she said sadly.  
  
"Oh Buffy" Willow said understanding "We'll have to find a way of getting there, you can't fight alone"  
  
Buffy sighed; "I won't be alone"  
  
"Come Buffy, Dawn doesn't count" Willow said exasperated.  
  
"Its not just Dawn" Buffy said nervously.  
  
"What? Who else is there?" Willow said slightly taken back.  
  
"Erm, see that's what I wanted to talk about" Buffy replied uncertainly.  
  
Willow gasped "Is it boys?" She said happily "Because if it is, you know lesbian, but I'll try and help!"  
  
Buffy laughed "Thanks Will" she said.  
  
"So, come on tell me, what's his name?" Willow said excitedly.  
  
"I think you're missing the plural there," Buffy said carefully.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow admonished taking her friends meaning the wrong way.  
  
"No! Its nothing like that" Buffy said hastily.  
  
"Uh-huh" Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"Its not!' Buffy protested.  
  
"Okay, then what is it like?" Willow questioned seriously.  
  
"Well see there's Clark-" she began.  
  
"Clark? What kind of name is that?" Willow laughed.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that in front of Dawn if I were you, I caught them making out yesterday"  
  
Willow must have noticed the tightness in her friends voice and said "You weren't too hard on her? Were you?"  
  
"No" Buffy dragged out "I didn't get a chance to be, Lex stepped in and stopped the argument before it got started"  
  
"Woah" Willow said confused "Who's Lex?"  
  
"Ummm, he's the other guy" Buffy said; "His dad happens to be the big bad controlling the monster down in the caves"  
  
"Caves?" Willow asked.  
  
"That's where we found the monster - you should have seen it, it was huge" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Willow was silent for a while and then she said "Oh my god!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"What's this guy - Lex's - last name?" Willow said hurriedly.  
  
"Luthor" Buffy replied wondering what her friend was up to.  
  
"Ah-ha!" came the jubilant response from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"What?" Buffy said becoming agitated.  
  
"Luthors!" Willow exclaimed; "Don't tell me you've never heard of them?"  
  
"Of course I have" Buffy replied indignantly.  
  
"Before the other day" Willow said guessing her friend had not known who the Luthor's were.  
  
"Well you never said that!" Buffy protested.  
  
Willow sighed "Buffy they're like the richest family in the world, they practically own the business world!"  
  
"Oh" was all Buffy could say.  
  
Willow laughed at her friend's response "So" she said becoming serious again "Which one of these guys has caught your eye?"  
  
"Willow!" Buffy cried, then hearing her friend's amused silence said; "Lex"  
  
"Ha!" Willow said joyfully "I knew it!"  
  
"What, how did you - Oh never mind!" Buffy said, she couldn't be bothered to fathom Willows mind so early in the day "Yeah okay I like him, but he's so messed up right now, I mean his dad tried to kill us and then proclaimed to a bunch of vampires he is going to destroy mankind!" Buffy said sighing in relief; it felt good to get that off her chest.  
  
"Uh-huh" Was Willow's helpful response "Well, first I think you'd better make sure that he's not involved with his fathers scheme and then just go for it"  
  
Buffy mulled over what her friend had said. "Well I'm pretty sure he's not involved, but I'll ask him when he gets out of the shower"  
  
"Shower! Buffy, you didn't!? Did you?" Willow exclaimed.  
  
Buffy laughed at her friend's shocked response and quickly reassured her "No, its completely innocent" she said "He just came over last night because he didn't really have anywhere else to go" she left out the bit about him crying, deciding that Lex might not appreciate her telling Willow.  
  
Willow sighed in relief and then Buffy heard some shuffling and muffled talking. "Oh shoot! Buffy I'm sorry but I've gotta go" Willow said clearly disappointed "But my advice on Lex is: go for it! After all I need my vicarious smoochies"  
  
Buffy laughed a little "Okay Will, take care" she said.  
  
"You too" Willow said sincerely "I'll let the guys know about your progress"  
  
"Thanks" Buffy said and then replaced the receiver with a sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex let the hot water pound over him for a few more minutes after he heard Buffy's phone call finish, he hadn't quite caught all of it, but he guessed 'Willow' was the person on the other end of the line. He heard Buffy talk of vampires and the creature in the caves, he smiled a little when he remembered her laughing to her friend, it had sounded so nice and fresh. Lex wondered why he was holding back his feelings; there really was no good reason for him to be. On that thought he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, placing a towel round his hips.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open, but he definitely heard Dawn's scream; "Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said flustered.  
  
Buffy who had heard her sister's scream of surprise had run to the bathroom to see what was wrong "Dawn, what is..." she trailed off seeing Lex standing there dripping wet and half-naked.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry" she said just as flustered as her sister. "Come on Dawn" she added dragging her sister out of the bathroom.  
  
As soon as they were gone Lex let out a sigh and began to chuckle, it seemed that he was doomed to be embarrassed in this hotel.  
  
After the bathroom incident Lex quickly got dressed in his dark blue shirt and black slacks from the previous day, he would have to stop off at the mansion at some point in the day and get some fresh clothing, but for now he would settle for what he had.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the bathroom to see Buffy waiting for him. "We need to talk" she said before he could ask what she was doing there.  
  
"Sure" he said following her over to one of the sofas.  
  
As they sat down Lex noticed that Buffy was looking uncomfortable with whatever she was trying to say, but before he could ask what was troubling her she began to speak; "Lex I don't want you to take this the wrong way, because I do trust you, its just, I have to be sure"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow "Just say it Buffy, I won't be angry"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and said; "I need to know where your priorities lie" she sighed, "I need to know that you're not working for your father"  
  
Lex stiffened slightly, he knew that this question would be asked eventually but he still wasn't quite prepared for it. He turned his head and looked directly at Buffy "I'm not working for him" he said sincerely.  
  
Buffy nodded and let out a breath she had been holding. "Good" she said; "I'm sorry, I had to ask," she added feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"That's okay, I understand" Lex said. He quickly looked at his watch it was 9:00 am. "When's Clark coming?" he asked curiously.  
  
As if on queue there was a loud knock at he door, Buffy walked over and let a worried Clark inside "Buffy" he said relieved; "I went to the mansion, but Lex wasn't there, I..." Clark trailed off seeing Lex sitting on one of the couches.  
  
"Uh, hey Lex" he said uncertainly "How did you get here? Where have you been? I've been really worried," he added in a rush.  
  
Lex calmly walked over to Clark and said; "Calm down, I'm fine, I just stayed here last night, that's all"  
  
At Clarks shocked look Lex quickly added; "I was on the couch". Clark looked relieved at this and shone his mega-watt smile.  
  
Suddenly Dawn came bounding out of the bathroom that she had occupied after Lex's departure, she ran over and placed a kiss on Clark's cheek. Buffy and Lex held back smiles as Clark blushed and looked to the floor.  
  
"Right" Buffy said "I'm going to get ready, Dawn could you run and get some groceries for me" Dawn looked all set to protest so Buffy hastily added "Please!"  
  
Dawn sighed and said; "Fine" With that she grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel.  
  
Lex yawned in exhaustion causing Clark to glance worriedly at him "Lex are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Lex shot Clark a look that clearly said 'what do you think?' Clark nodded "Sorry, stupid question" he said before adding; "You're not angry with me are you?"  
  
"No Clark" Lex said rather exasperated "I told you that I'm fine about your... heritage. Its just I'm trying to figure out why my father views us a threat and why he choose to be in cahoots with the undead"  
  
Before Clark could pursue the conversation he noticed the Taunstan book open on the table nearby. Clark stepped across the room to take a closer look. "Hey Lex you might wanna take a look at this" Clark called over to Lex who was still in the entrance to the room.  
  
Lex walked over and frowned at the page Clark was reading "I've already seen it" he said grimly.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes, Lex was his best friend and incredibly intelligent but Clark was sure he could say something more intuitive. He sighed and began reading the text when his eyes fell on something he wished they hadn't, "Oh, Lex I'm sorry" he said to his friend.  
  
Lex grimaced, everything had begun to fall into place when he'd read that book; his father believed he could be the 'governor' and sent vampires to destroy himself and the others because he felt that they were getting in the way. 'But to what end?' Lex thought, what good would the destruction of all men be to his father... unless he was just going to create enough carnage so that when he stopped the creature, he would be seen as the 'saviour' Lex realized, remembering his fathers speech the previous night. 'Cunning' Lex thought, but no longer was he willing to put anything past his father.  
  
"Lex you know what this means, don't you?" Clark asked, when Lex remained silent Clark said; "The only way to stop the creature is to kill the 'governor'"  
  
Lex suddenly snapped back to reality "I know and I have to do it" he said flatly.  
  
"It doesn't say *you* have to" Clark protested.  
  
"I know Clark - but I plan to try and stop him. Not kill him." Lex stated firmly, he really had no desire to kill his own father.  
  
Clark clenched his teeth "How do you suppose you're going to do that?"  
  
Lex looked at the book and back to Clark again "Let me talk to him" he said at last.  
  
"What!" Clark exclaimed; "I don't think telling your father you know his plan would be a wise idea," Clark said frowning.  
  
Lex shrugged "I can handle him" he answered.  
  
Clark began to pace trying to think of a way to talk his friend out of his ill advised decision, when his eyes fell on a picture of the governor with an amulet wrapped round his neck, which appeared to be glowing, and suddenly it dawned on Clark... 'Without that amulet Lex's father won't be able to control the creature!'  
  
"Lex, look" Clark pointed to the amulet excitedly "Without this I don't think your dad will be able to control the creature"  
  
Lex frowned "So now we have to get the amulet away from him" he said warily.  
  
"I guess" Clark said realizing how futile an attempt it could be, Lionel had probably placed it under lock and key.  
  
Lex took a deep breath, he was going to be honest with Clark and tell him... everything; "Clark, I need to tell you something"  
  
Clark smiled "Tell away!" he said.  
  
Le groaned inwardly, why did Clark have to be so cheerful? This was going to make it even harder "Clark I haven't been completely honest with you" he said.  
  
"What do you mean" Clark said confused.  
  
Lex rubbed his tired eyes, "Remember the Nicodemus flower?" at Clark's nod he continued "Well, I lied, I was involved"  
  
"What!" Clark exploded.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry I should have told you" Lex said regretfully.  
  
"Lex, my dad could have died!" Clark said angrily "Not to mention Pete and Lana!"  
  
"I know" Lex said with a calm he didn't feel "That's why I did everything I could to stop it!"  
  
Clark glared and said "But I asked you if you were involved and you told me that you weren't!"  
  
Lex sighed this wasn't going as he'd planned "I'm aware of that Clark, but I'm telling you now"  
  
Clark ground his teeth "Its too late now" he said sadly as he turned his back away from Lex.  
  
Lex was stunned, he knew Clark would be upset but he didn't want them to fall out over this. He needed to get out of there. Now.  
  
He grimaced and said "Goodbye Clark" with that he made his way out of the building and out to his car.  
  
Lex stood there for a while leaning on the Porsche and wondering if he'd done the right thing in telling Clark.  
  
Suddenly he felt two large arms wrap round him tightly, Lex tried to struggle but the other person was too strong and before he knew it a cloth had been shoved over his mouth and nose and everything went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn had been walking back from the store, thinking about Clark when she had seen Lex looking a bit worse for the wear by his car, she was just about to approach him when she saw a figure dressed in black grab him from behind and then shove him into a limo which had conveniently appeared.  
  
Dawn didn't think she'd ever run as fast as she did when she witnessed Lex being taken. She bolted into the hotel and ran at breakneck speed to her and Buffy's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy had just stepped out of the shower when she caught the end of Clark and Lex's conversation, she quickly got dressed and walked into the 'lounge' to see Clark slumped on one of the sofas.  
  
"What happened?" she asked concerned.  
  
Clark shifted uncomfortably, he was already regretting letting Lex leave. A good friend would have forgiven Lex, like Lex had forgiven Clark.  
  
Just as he was about to speak Dawn came crashing into the hotel room looking positively petrified "Its Lex!" she exclaimed.  
  
Buffy felt her heart jump to her throat at the thought of Lex laying hurt somewhere. Clark was similarly worried; the last thing he and Lex had done was fight.  
  
"Dawn, slow down, now what happened?" Buffy asked calmly.  
  
As Dawn filled them in on the events that had taken place a few moments ago, both Buffy and Clark's spirits dropped and fear engulfed them.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! OTHERWISE I MAY NOT WRITE ANYMORE!!! Who I'm I kidding, you know I'll write more! :) 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! A huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed, I was amazed by the number of people who did! You made my day!  
  
Disclaimer in Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Lex was aware of when he came to, was a pounding headache, he groaned which unfortunately attracted the attention of the person whistling:... Mozart? "Ah, good to see you awake" the voice drawled.  
  
Lex's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, on the opposite side of the darkened room he spotted his father sitting in a chair and playing with his glasses with a sinister smirk playing across his features. Lex glanced round the room and noticed two burly looking guards by the door, then he looked pointedly at his restraints and back to his father "This is a bit drastic, dad, even for you" he said calmly.  
  
Lionel chuckled at his son's attempt to be evasive; "Lex, I'm not here to play games"  
  
Lex kept his face impassive "You could have just picked up the phone you know" he continued.  
  
Lionel shrugged and stood up "I thought we needed to see each other face to face" he replied, pacing.  
  
Lex wished his father would get on with it rather than attempt to make him squirm "Is that so" he said sceptically "Were restraints really necessary in doing that?"  
  
Lionel stopped pacing and turned to face Lex "Like I said son, I'm not here to play games. I know you and that farmboy have been socializing with the Slayer and I forbid it"  
  
Lex would have laughed if the occasion had not been so serious, his father was actually scared of losing his control over him and that was something Lex could use to his advantage. "You forbid it?" Lex questioned catching his father's eyes "Or you can't abide it?"  
  
Lionel suddenly looked uncomfortable "I'm not here to play mind games, Lex," he reiterated; "I'm here to make a proposal"  
  
"Bit of an extreme proposal" Lex answered referring to the chains binding him to the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Lex don't be so tiresome" Lionel threatened. "I wish to extend the hand of partnership to you in my latest ambition"  
  
Lex would have fallen off his chair if it weren't for the chains; his father never shared victory with anyone. Finally he regained his composure and said; "What? You think you'll get lonely once you've destroyed everything else on this planet?"  
  
Lionel sighed at his son's arrogance to accept his fate and began pacing again, however Lex interrupted his thoughts speaking in a quiet and sincere voice; "You don't have to do this you know," he said.  
  
Lionel was surprised to say the least; he'd expected outright refusals of his offer not a hand of friendship. "I can't do that," he said almost sadly.  
  
"Why?" Lex demanded.  
  
"Because son, I've made a promise to these creatures and myself and I will not break it," Lionel said resolutely.  
  
"So killing millions of innocent people is just about your pride?" Lex asked angrily.  
  
Lionel sighed again as Lex's words hit home "Think about my offer Lex, I will return later" with that he strode out of the room with the two guards close behind.  
  
Lex heard the distinct 'bang' of a bolt being locked. 'Damn' he thought as he realized he was stuck in the same position until his father returned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was pacing the room in the hotel; "Okay" she said "We've just gotta think: where would Lex's father take him?"  
  
Clark who was sitting on the sofa feeling sorry for himself decided to help "Well they could be at the mansion" he suggested.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dawn scoffed "The guy has endless caves and he takes Lex to his own home? The first place you're bound to look? It doesn't seem likely"  
  
"Dawn's right" Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well I can check the mansion just to be sure" Clark offered.  
  
"It'll take too long." Buffy said distractedly.  
  
"Not for me" Clark said with a smile.  
  
Buffy sighed as she realized that was another benefit of being an alien "Okay, fine" she said, "Just be careful"  
  
"I will" he said and then leaned down awkwardly and placed a kiss on Dawn's cheek and took off in a flash leaving flying bits of paper in his wake.  
  
As soon as he was gone Dawn looked worriedly at her sister "Are you okay?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Buffy said with false happiness.  
  
"No your not, Buffy" Dawn admonished; "You're worried about Lex"  
  
"Well of course I am" Buffy admitted.  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to pretend to me, I know you care about him" Dawn said causing Buffy to wonder when her sister had become so intuitive.  
  
"Yeah, okay, so I do" Buffy said sadly.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Dawn asked. "Anyway, what was he doing here this morning in *our* bathroom?"  
  
Buffy groaned; "It's not what you and everyone else seems to think," she said wearily "He just slept on the couch that's all"  
  
"Yeah I got that, seeing as the sheets are still there" Dawn said pointing towards the sofa Lex had slept on "But why was he here in the first place?"  
  
Buffy was saved from answering by Clark's return, she quickly walked over to him; "Well?" she said.  
  
Clark grimaced "Dawn was right, there's no sign of him or a limo"  
  
"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing so I suggest we try and work out where in those caves he's being held" Buffy announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lionel had sat in his 'office' for the past few hours mulling over what his son had said. 'Lex is wrong' he kept telling himself. But was he? Did Lionel really have to go through with his plan just to get public affection?  
  
He sighed, no Lex was wrong. He did have to go through with it and not just because of his pride but because he wanted to, he wanted to inflict suffering on the people who had scorned his family name. He wanted them to worship him like a god, a saviour.  
  
On that thought his mind was made up, if Lex didn't want to join him then he would have to face the consequences like everyone else. Slowly he stood up and made his way out of one of the many rooms in the underground caves.  
  
Upon reaching Lex's cell, he hesitated before striding in; "Lex" he said neutrally.  
  
"Dad" Lex drawled, his voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Lionel strode over to his son; "Well" he said; "Have you thought about my offer?"  
  
"That depends, have you thought about mine?" Lex countered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lex" Lionel mocked. "You know as well as I, that this is your only chance for survival. So what will it be?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After much debating Clark had convinced Buffy and Dawn to let him go to the caves alone, it would be much quicker that way.  
  
He said a quick goodbye to Buffy, before he was dragged to one side by Dawn who looked sternly at him. "Clark I don't know what went on between you and Lex, but I think you should just forgive and forget"  
  
Clark sighed "Its not that easy, he betrayed my trust"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes "And you've never betrayed his?" she said sceptically.  
  
Clark met her eyes "This is different" he replied firmly.  
  
Dawn was starting to become infuriated with Clark, "Look" she said angrily "We could all be dead tomorrow - even you - now do you want to go out of the world knowing that you couldn't forgive your best friend for something he would forgive you for? At Clark's sorrowful look she said; "I didn't think so. Now go and save him and sort it out"  
  
Clark's eyes lit up as he realized the truth in Dawn's words, he gave her a quick squeeze and whispered a 'thank-you' in her ear, before taking off at full speed to the caves; praying he'd get to Lex in time.  
  
On his way Clark took the time to appreciate the world as he saw it, it looked like all the colours had merged into one and he felt so free. Sometimes he thought that if he jumped whilst going full speed he'd probably take off, unfortunately - or rather fortunately, due to his fear of heights, Clark never did.  
  
Within a few seconds he was standing at the entrance of the cave, he took a deep breath and stepped inside. Clark had decided to use his x-ray vision to locate Lex rather than go barrelling in there. After a few minutes of nerve-wracking searching, Clark found the familiar outline of his friend. Unluckily for him it was going to be difficult to get there without being noticed by the twenty or so vampires in his path to reach his friend.  
  
Clark grimaced and ran flat out until he reached the first five vampires, all of whom had their backs to him, 'Perfect' Clark thought evilly, as he concentrated his heat vision on the unsuspecting enemy, there were a few shouts of agony by they quickly dispersed. Clark smiled a little at his handiwork and continued onwards through the many twists and turns in the caves.  
  
Finally he reached the next group of vampires, this group however had seen him coming and had grabbed the nearest weapons available. As soon as Clark had slowed down he was whacked full force by a large sword, he watched as it shattered into hundreds of pieces against his stomach. Despite it not piercing the skin it still knocked the air out of him a little. However he used the vampire's shocked responses to his advantage and set them alight.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and leaned against one of the sandy walls to regain his breath after he watched the vampires disappear before him.  
  
He was just checking that Lex was okay when he heard the sound of fighting, slowly he crept back the way he came and looked out into what appeared to be a training area, suddenly five vampires wearing some sort of religious vest began fighting one another with swords. They looked incredibly skilled at it too, Clark shuddered and quickly made his way back down the corridor, deciding that finding Lex was more important than killing vampires who were no threat to him.  
  
Clark did another quick sweep of where Lex was being held with his x-ray vision and was pleased to see that all of the other vampires had disappeared, leaving his pathway clear, however his stomach dropped as he saw the skeleton of Lionel Luthor approach his friends cell.  
  
Clark didn't think twice before he zoomed through the remaining corridors, coming to a stop outside Lex's cell.  
  
He was just about to kick the door down when he heard some of the conversation: "Have you thought about my offer?" he heard Lionel ask.  
  
"That depends, have you thought about mine?" Lex countered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lex" Lionel mocked. "You know as well as I, that this is your only chance for survival. So what will it be?"  
  
It took Clark a moment to realize what they were talking about, and then he held his breath as he waited anxiously for Lex's answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex grimaced; didn't his father understand that he could help him? 'Obviously not' he thought, as Lionel demanded his answer. In all honesty, Lex had considered his fathers proposition but he had hastily dismissed those thoughts, mainly because of Clark and his newfound friendships with Buffy and Dawn. If he didn't have those friendships he probably would have agreed.  
  
Mentally preparing himself Lex answered defiantly; "I'd rather die"  
  
Lionel sighed "That really is very noble Lex" he drawled, stepping closer to his son.  
  
Suddenly Lionel felt the rage of his Son's refusal grab him and he hit Lex right across the face, sending him falling to the floor with the chair. He immediately regretted it, but somehow it had felt good to get the rage out of his system.  
  
Lex coughed a little trying to get some air into his lungs, he still wasn't to clear on what had just occurred but he was pretty sure that his father had landed him in his current position. Gently he ran his tongue over his split lip and gasped a little at the sting and the irony taste.  
  
Lex was about to spit out a vile comment to his father when there was a loud crash and Lex turned his head to see Clark looking very pissed, standing in the doorway.  
  
Lionel was the first to speak "Ah the Kent boy" he said condescendingly. "What brings you here?"  
  
It was all too much for Clark, he couldn't describe the hatred he felt for the man before him, all he knew was that it fuelled him enough to throw Lionel into a heap on the floor. When his senses returned he quickly turned to Lex who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Lex are you okay?" He asked whilst snapping the 'unbreakable' chains "I mean I saw what he did to you, are you alright?"  
  
When Lex was able to stand up he looked towards his father and said; "Yes, I think he gave me closure" he smirked "He's not redeemable Clark" he added sadly.  
  
Clark shared Lex's smile with one of his own "I'm sorry" he said lightly.  
  
"It's not your fault Clark" Lex replied solemnly.  
  
"No, not about that, about, you know..." he trailed off looking at his friend.  
  
Lex chuckled "If anyone should be sorry, it's me" he said.  
  
Clark smiled "How 'bout we call it quits?" he said extending a hand.  
  
Lex nodded "Its more than I deserve" he said taking Clarks hand, only to be pulled into a hug.  
  
Clark quickly broke apart, knowing how Lex disliked such physical contact "I think we should get outta here, there's more vampire's coming this way" he said looking through the wall with his x-ray vision.  
  
"Right" Lex said "But how?"  
  
Clark smiled and stepped up to his friend and picked him up. "Clark what the hell?" Lex questioned. Before anymore could be said Clark took off at full speed towards the exit of the caves.  
  
Fortunately they didn't encounter any obstacles along the way and as soon as they were outside Clark set his slightly shaken friend down.  
  
Lex took a moment to straighten himself out before saying rather annoyed "Do you mind telling me before you do that?"  
  
"Sorry" Clark said sheepishly before breaking out into laughter "You should see your face!" he sputtered through bouts of uncontrolled laughter.  
  
Lex tried his best to frown but couldn't quite pull it off because it just made Clark laugh even harder "It wasn't funny!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Lex, lighten up! Where's your sense of humour?"  
  
"Back down in those caves trying to catch up with me!" Lex muttered.  
  
"It wasn't *that* bad" Clark protested; "Besides what was I supposed to do? Your father was coming around, and there were vampires nearby"  
  
Lex smiled a little and shrugged "I suppose you did the right thing" he admitted.  
  
"Good" Clark said approaching Lex very seriously "Now don't say I didn't warn you this time" he continued "But I'm giving you a lift back to the hotel"  
  
Before Lex could even comprehend what Clark had said he found himself off his feet and speeding through Smallville 'You're going to pay for this Kent' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat slumped on the sofa with Dawn, both of them worried about the two boys that had befriended them.  
  
Dawn glanced at her sister for the second time in five minutes, she sighed "Buffy, can I say something?" she asked planning on saying what was on her mind no matter what her sister answered.  
  
"Fire away" Buffy said flatly.  
  
"Do you love Lex?" she asked innocently.  
  
Buffy's head snapped round to face Dawn "What? No!" she answered quickly, after a while she added; "Why?"  
  
"Well two reasons really" Dawn stated "One, you look really upset that he's not here-"  
  
She was cut off when Buffy said; "Dawn, that doesn't mean I love him, it just means I care" After a while she added "And he's kinda hot, but that's besides the point"  
  
Dawn laughed; Buffy could always cheer her up.  
  
"So what's number two?" Buffy enquired her full attention concentrated on Dawn, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh, its nothing" she said looking at her hands.  
  
"Dawn" Buffy said in a commanding tone.  
  
Dawn sighed; "Its just that, I was wondering, well, I was wondering if these feelings I'm having for, uh, Clark are love" she said nervously.  
  
It took Buffy a moment to process what her sister had said. Her *baby* sister. "You love Clark?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes in frustration, "I don't know!" she exclaimed "Its just the thought of losing him, makes my stomach go to mush and I feel more scared than ever before"  
  
Buffy gulped, "But you've only just met him"  
  
"I know" Dawn sighed; "That's what makes it so weird!"  
  
Buffy frowned, "I think you're jumping the gun a bit," she said wondering where that saying had come from.  
  
Dawn groaned; "I knew you'd be like this, you just don't want me to date him. Do you?" Dawn said accusingly.  
  
"Its not that I don't want you to go out with him its just I don't want you to get hurt" Buffy said calmly "Besides we're not here for long as it is and it would be better if you didn't get emotionally attached" she added trying to imprint her words of wisdom to her own brain.  
  
"Its too late for that" Dawn sighed "I really like Clark and I know he likes me, besides we might all die in a few days so I want to make the most of them"  
  
"What do you mean 'make the most of them'?" Buffy asked sceptically, hoping her sister didn't mean what she thought she did.  
  
"Argh... not like that" Dawn said clearly disgusted at her sister. "I'll leave that to you and Lex" she added mischievously.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy cried, shocked at her sister.  
  
Dawn shrugged and said; "Are you okay about me and Clark, cause if not..." she thought for a moment "I really don't care, I'll date him anyway"  
  
Buffy sighed and decided to let her sister's remark slide and said; "Well as long as you stay safe, and be *careful*, I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you" Buffy conceded.  
  
"Yes!" Dawn squealed and hugged her reluctant sister "Now how about we search through the weapons supply!"  
  
Before Buffy could protest Dawn had skipped off into their room. 'I wonder if mum had this much trouble with me?' she pondered.  
  
Just as Buffy got to her feet there was a loud knock at the door, however before she could move another muscle Dawn had sprinted from the bedroom and flung open the door, "Clark!" she greeted throwing herself in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips, which Clark gladly responded to.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and noticed Lex, who was standing a little way behind Clark do the same. 'What I wouldn't give to do that to him' she thought watching Dawn and Clark embrace. Almost a second later she realized what her treacherous mind had got away with; 'Bad thoughts Buffy' she scolded herself, little knowing that the bald billionaire was also disciplining his mind.  
  
"Hey" he said stepping around Clark and Dawn.  
  
"Hi" she greeted with a warm smile, and then she realized that he had just been kidnapped and ought to enquire after his health.  
  
"So what happened? Are you okay" she rushed out.  
  
Lex smirked as if he'd guessed her thoughts "Fine apart from a split lip" he said indicating his cut.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked truly concerned.  
  
"My father didn't take my refusal to join him very well," he said lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy said sincerely.  
  
"It's okay, I know he can't be stopped now and that just makes it easier"  
  
"Are you sure you still want to be the one who..." Buffy trailed off waving her hand in his direction.  
  
"Kill him?" Lex smiled "I don't see any other way" Despite his open smile about the matter; Lex would give almost anything not to kill his father, yet he didn't want anyone else to do it.  
  
There was an awkward silence following their exchange until Dawn and Clark untangled from one another looking slightly flushed in the face.  
  
"Quite finished" Buffy asked innocently, causing Clark's face to go redder and Dawn to smile brighter.  
  
"What do you have in mind for your next move?" Lex asked.  
  
"Next" Buffy said; "We plan"  
  
There were collective responses to this statement; Dawn groaned, Clark beamed and Lex looked... content? Buffy shrugged, that was about to change she mused.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I shall leave you with my normal plea: PLEASE R&R!!!! Unless you want me to end it this way? *evil laugh* 


	9. Chapter Eight

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer in Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group had spent the rest of the day planning a decent strategy based on the limited knowledge of the caves, provided by Lex and Clark who had spent the most time in them. It was at around nine when they had sent Clark out for pizzas and some of Lex's clothes, since then they had planned and joked continuously.  
  
Buffy watched Dawn and Clark, they were so comfortable with one another, they had been holding hands and gazing at each other for nearly the entire day. She groaned inwardly wishing that Lex and herself could do that. 'Why can't you?" her brain suddenly asked, Buffy thought for a moment, there really was no good reason why not, besides the fact that they lived miles apart and her track record with boyfriends was somewhat colourful... She stole a sideways glance at Lex who was seated on the sofa next to her, they were sitting incredibly close together she noticed. She watched how his throat moved when he spoke and then laughed at something Dawn and Clark had said, it sent tingles down her spine and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was seriously starting to fall for him. With that thought Buffy decided that she would tell him how she felt, not that night, but soon.  
  
Lex was laughing at one of Clark's corny farm jokes when he caught Buffy studying him intently. He smiled inwardly, assuming that it was a sign that she was attracted to him, unfortunately he knew that neither of them could act on their desires. He knew. But he didn't know why, why shouldn't they be together? It wasn't doing Clark and Dawn any harm, so why couldn't he be with Buffy? Why was he trying so hard to restrain himself? There were so many questions but only one conclusion: there was no reason they couldn't be together. Lex smiled to himself as he realized that he no longer cared what people thought; he was going to tell Buffy how he felt and that was the end of it.  
  
Buffy suddenly interrupted the fun everyone was having and said; "Okay, can we run through this one more time?" Everyone groaned but Buffy remained serious and continued "Right, we head down to the caves, eliminate any roaming vampires, when we reach the out cropping of the cave where the creatures awakening is to take place, Clark will stay behind" she paused for breath "Then Dawn, Lex and I will continue down into the caves until we reach the ground floor entrance to the cave where the creature will rise, Clark will see us and then use his heat vision to dust most of the vampires, then he'll jump down from the out cropping and join us in the fight" she rubbed her head gently "*If* we see Lionel then he will be Lex's responsibility and we will continue to fight any remaining vampires and demons. Our main priority is to stop the creature from raising, if it does then we will have to do our best using what we've got"  
  
Everyone nodded, memorizing his or her parts of the plan.  
  
Dawn yawned loudly, causing Buffy to look at the clock; it was gone midnight "I think we'd better get some sleep before, well, later" she said before adding "Lex I think you'd better stay here tonight, it would be too dangerous for you to return home"  
  
Lex nodded, relieved that he'd asked Clark to fetch him some clothes earlier, at that moment Clark suddenly became aware of what was going on "Woah, what's the time?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Just gone midnight," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh God!" Clark exclaimed jumping up. "My parents are gonna kill me! Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" he chanted getting surprised looks for his choice of language.  
  
Buffy stood up brushing her leg against Lex's, which sent a warm shiver through both of them. "Clark calm down, I'm sure your parents will understand' she said reassuringly.  
  
"You obviously don't know my parents" Clark said shrilly. "Look I've *really* gotta go" he added kissing Dawn lightly on the cheek. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow provided my parents haven't buried me alive" He quickly threw them all a smile and took off out the door.  
  
As soon as he was gone everyone burst out laughing "Poor Clark!" Lex joked.  
  
When the laughter subsided, Dawn looked worriedly at the door "I hope his parents aren't too hard on him" she said quietly.  
  
Buffy smiled "I'm sure he'll be fine" she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark was so far from fine he was having trouble remembering what 'fine' was, his parents had been waiting for him when he'd arrived home both wearing scowls on their faces.  
  
Clark groaned inwardly, he'd been grilled for the last half an hour and was beginning to fade in and out.  
  
"Did you hear what I just said young man?" his dad asked sternly.  
  
"Um" Clark answered, but apparently that wasn't the answer his parents were looking for because he only succeeding in making them even more furious.  
  
"Clark when are you going to start taking your responsibilities seriously?" his dad asked for the fifth time that evening, Clark sighed; if he was any more serious he'd be an endangered species.  
  
"Don't just sit there and sigh, you need to face the consequences for your actions" Jonathon said.  
  
"So we feel that two months of being grounded will give you more of a level head," his mum continued. Clark gasped; they couldn't do this! He had to go out tomorrow! But he wasn't sure if they'd take him seriously if he told them that vampires and demons existed, he still wasn't sure if he believed it himself.  
  
'And when did they have that conversation?' Clark wondered to himself, eventually deciding that parents were weird.  
  
"Look, mum, dad I'm *really* sorry I didn't tell you I was going to be this late but I have to go out tomorrow" he pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but the answer is 'no'" his dad stated calmly sipping some tea.  
  
"Look dad, you can ground me for as long as you like, but I *have* to go out tomorrow - its life and death" Clark said desperately.  
  
Both parents looked at one another as if silently speaking to each other, finally they said; "What's happening tomorrow?"  
  
Clark gulped and decided to tell them as much as he dared "I kinda have to help save the world" at his parents unbelieving and sceptical looks he added "It's a really long story but basically there are, um, mutants out in the caves by Crater Lake and if I don't help stop them everyone could die"  
  
"Care to elaborate" his father asked.  
  
"Not really" Clark said nervously "Look just trust me, please"  
  
His parents must have read the truth in his eyes and his mum said; "Okay honey you can go, but please be careful, we just don't want to lose you"  
  
Clark smiled and wrapped his mother and father in a big hug and said; "I love you guys".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came very quickly for the group; no one had slept well, not even Buffy who was used to fighting evil fiends.  
  
Buffy, Lex and Dawn were all dressed when Clark arrived, he hastily embraced Dawn then eyed Lex up and down "I got the right clothes then" he said looking at Lex's black zip sweater and black slacks.  
  
Lex smirked "Yeah you did" he agreed; "Did your parents give you a hard time?" he added concerned.  
  
Clark groaned, "Don't ask!"  
  
Buffy smiled sadly at the people in front of her, knowing that they could all be dead very soon. She pushed the thoughts away and said "Grab your weapons, we have to go"  
  
Everyone nodded and stepped up to the chest of weapons Buffy had brought with her, stakes were compulsory but the rest was left to choice. Lex picked out a large sword and tested it for size, Buffy and Dawn also took swords, but Clark being Clark choose an axe "I've always wanted to use one of these" he said in awe.  
  
"Haven't you got one on the farm?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yeah, but its not like this" Clark said admiring the double bladed implement.  
  
Soon they were all set and there was nothing to do except head to their destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex stood outside the cave with his companions realizing it was likely that he'd never see the light of day again, it was that thought that caused him to drag Buffy aside, "Before we go in there I wanted to tell you something" he said.  
  
Buffy felt a warm sensation cascade through her arm coming from where Lex's hand still gripped her firmly, carefully she locked gazes with his and managed to breath; "Go ahead" she said.  
  
Lex had nearly lost himself in her beauty when her words snapped him out of his reverie; "I think-" was all he managed to get out, before Dawn was calling Buffy over. Lex immediately loosened his grip, realizing the moment was gone.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and shared his disappointment, "Hold that thought," she said before running over to her sister.  
  
'Damn' Lex thought miserably.  
  
As he approached the group he watched Buffy studiously tuck her stake into the side of her skin-tight leather trousers, he groaned - life just wasn't fair!  
  
Buffy also felt anguished when she discovered that Dawn had interrupted her heart to heart with Lex to inform her that there were only two vampires circling nearby.  
  
Sighing she lead the group into the caves, they made short work of the two vampires but Buffy was worried, two vampires wasn't a lot, it was almost like Lionel was luring them into a trap.  
  
Carefully they made their way deeper into the caves, eventually they located Clark's out-cropping which was positioned about forty metres above head height in the main cave, they all took a quick look out from it only to find that there were even more vampires there than last time. Clark gulped nervously and Dawn gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Lex and Buffy politely looked away as the teenagers kissed and said goodbye to one another.  
  
Eventually they left Clark waiting in the crevice they'd used the previous day and made their way down a sloping corridor lit with lamps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lionel knew that his son would return and try to stop him; he also knew that only one of them would walk out of the caves alive.  
  
He was so certain that the opposition would arrive that he'd begun the ritual early, he was sitting in the middle of his 'office' with a circle painted around him. Lionel began to chant the sacred words over and over each time louder than the previous, when finally the room filled with a blinding light, which came from the amulet around Lionel's neck. It seemed to last forever until it suddenly dispersed; Lionel slumped backwards in his red and gold robes panting heavily.  
  
It was only a few minutes later that he heard the enormous 'boom' of rock breaking, he smiled: the creature was free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Lex hurried through the passageways as fast as their feet would allow them, unfortunately as they rounded the last corner in order to reach the entrance to the creatures cave they were met with five vampires blocking their way, they were all dressed in some sort of religious attire each branding a large sword and growling menacingly.  
  
No one wasted any time and before they knew it swords were flying everywhere, clashing and clanging nosily. The vampires were incredibly skilled, Lex noticed as he parried yet another thrust from a vampire in front of him. Soon a vampire was dusted by Buffy and another by Dawn. However the others seemed to be more resilient, the three humans fought furiously and soon they had managed to switch sides so that they were backing into the entrance.  
  
Suddenly a loud 'boom' knocked them all off their feet, the vampires went flying backwards to land in a huddle. "Shit!" Lex said as he realized the cause for the crash "Dawn signal to Clark - now!!!" he shouted.  
  
Dawn rushed to the entrance and Lex saw her look of absolute horror before she began waving manically to Clark. Lex quickly got to his feet and helped Buffy up too.  
  
"Go" He said looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Buffy hesitated and Lex saw her eyes flick to the vampires slowly pulling themselves to their feet "Don't worry" he said "I'll take care of them"  
  
Buffy glanced to the entrance and saw her sister charge inside, she bit her lip and said; "Be careful"  
  
"Always" Lex said, his heart pounding as he realized how close they were.  
  
Suddenly they were in each other's arms kissing passionately, both of them felt like they were on fire, and it was then that they understood that words would be useless trying to explain what they felt for one another.  
  
When they broke apart Lex looked at her, his eyes speaking volumes for how he was feeling "Go" he pleaded.  
  
Buffy nodded, and began to move away before he grabbed her and pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered almost desperately; "Take care - please"  
  
Buffy nodded again and walked numbly to the entrance of the cave.  
  
Lex smiled and raised his sword to the three approaching vampires.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark had been waiting for his friend's familiar skeletons to appear and was beginning to get worried when a loud crash sent chunks of the ceiling falling on top of him. He quickly pushed it away and ran out to the outcropping to see the creature was free and very, very ugly. It had six arms and was a brownie grey colour; the worst part were its teeth - there were just so many of them. Clark gulped and for the first time in years was afraid.  
  
Suddenly he noticed Dawn in the far corner of the cave signalling to him, Clark quickly put his fear aside and focussed his heat vision on the thousand's of vampires, slowly they began to disappear until there were only around hundred left, Clark figured the rest were too stupid to run away before he got them with his heat vision.  
  
Just as he was about to jump down and begin to fight, one of the creatures arms swung out and knocked him off the ledge, Clark went flying across the cave and landed head first into the floor, groggily he sat up and noticed that no vampires were attacking instead they were kneeling down and chanting 'Welcome here, Malacath, the temple we present to you'.  
  
Apparently Malacath wasn't looking for a welcome ceremony and picked up a handful of vampires and ate them, Clark turned his head away from the grotesque sight only to see Dawn charging at the vampires with her sword raised. Clark quickly shook his head to clear any fuzziness left from his fall and stood up to help Dawn. It was only when Buffy entered that he noticed the vampires were attacking Malacath too, it seemed that they weren't appreciative to him for eating their friends. Unfortunately they still wanted to kill them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was shocked at the enormity of the creature she'd heard the vampires call Malacath, still time was of the essence and with that she began hacking away at vampires and trying to avoid becoming one of Malacath's snacks.  
  
Soon she found herself fighting back to back with Dawn and Clark, trying to avoid being hit and cut, unfortunately one vampire got lucky and sliced her upper arm, however Buffy hastily chopped his head off in her rage.  
  
She glanced at Dawn and noticed that she had multiple cuts and bruises, that seemed to fuel her desire to kill and soon there were only a few vampires left and Malacath who was growling and screeching.  
  
Suddenly the creature stomped its feet heavily and sent Dawn, Buffy and Clark flying backwards along with the remaining vampires.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn blinked a few times until her vision cleared up, she took a look round and noticed Buffy and Clark had fallen further back than her. Groaning in protest at being thrown around Dawn turned round to stand up, only to see Malacath approaching her with great speed.  
  
She cringed slightly when he trod on vampires in his haste to reach her, then she scrambled backwards on her hands and knees trying to escape the creature that was towering above her, but the attempt was futile because soon the creature was lowering its mouth to swallow her. Dawn screamed and she was vaguely aware of Clark and Buffy calling her name. All she could see were sets of teeth that wanted to grind her up, she stopped screaming and squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex dived and rolled out of the way as the vampires rushed him, he was already beginning to regret telling Buffy he'd handle the three very skilled vampires with large swords.  
  
His first opportunity to kill came when he was knocked to the floor by one of the vampires, just as the vamp was about to plunge his sword into Lex's gut, Lex had stuck his own sword out and embedded it in the vampires chest, then he quickly got to his feet and kicked another of the approaching vampires in the kidney, before withdrawing his sword from the vampires chest and swinging it to take off his head.  
  
The next vampire was an easy target because he was already doubled up on the floor due to Lex's kick. Lex hastily removed his head and turned to face the last vampire.  
  
Their swords clashed savagely and Lex was forced to defend himself as the vampire took a swing for his middle. Suddenly their swords met and both swordsmen placed all their weight against them trying to knock their opponent to the ground, unfortunately the vampire resorted to fisticuffs and sent Lex flying down the corridor.  
  
Lex shook his head and realized that he was laying at the entrance to the cave, looking upwards he saw the creatures head, he swallowed heavily 'That's one ugly son of a bitch' he thought grimly.  
  
Lex pulled himself up just in time to duck from his opponents offending blow to the head. Casually Lex kicked out and made his foe stumble back; then he punched him hard in the face before slicing his head off with his sword.  
  
Lex turned back to face the entrance and stood for a moment to catch his breath. Tragically it was one moment to long, as Lex felt a sharp pain shoot through his middle. Looking down he gasped as he saw the end of a sword protruding from his stomach, he reached out a hand and touched the wound, when he pulled it back it was covered with blood. His blood.  
  
Slowly he sank to his knees, his breathing becoming ragged and his eyes beginning to glaze over. Dizzily he turned his head to see the blurry figure of his attacker. He wasn't sure if it was the shock of his wound that made him unsurprised or that he'd been expecting it, either way it didn't matter now.  
  
"Why?" Lex choked out through the blood rising to his mouth.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Lex" Lionel Luthor said stepping in front of him "I only hope that you'll forgive me"  
  
"Go... to hell" Lex spat.  
  
Lionel chose to ignore his son's remark and walked towards the cave entrance saying; "I hope you don't mind but I'm missing the entertaining show of your friends deaths"  
  
Suddenly Lex felt rage boil in him, how dare his father threaten his friends? Lex gritted his teeth and pulled out the stake tucked under his sleeve and growled out "I think you're forgetting something" His father spun round and Lex used what little strength he had left and threw the stake as hard as he could, it embedded itself into his father's chest, smashing the amulet in the process.  
  
Lex just about remembered the shocked expression on his fathers face before he fell the rest of the way to the floor in agony. 'This must be what death feels like' was his last coherent thought before everything went black.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is still another one or two chapters to go; however I have big exams to do this week so it may be a little while till the next chapter appears. Anyway that should give you plenty of time to squirm and decide if I'm gonna kill Lex and Dawn or not. PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Hey!!! Thanks for all your great reviews!!! I decided to be bad and write this chapter instead of doing revision, but it was worth it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's a bit more of a romance one.  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark watched stricken as the scene unfolded in front of his very eyes. Dawn. *His* Dawn was about to be devoured by Malacath and there was no way he could reach her in time, he had tried to use his heat vision, unfortunately that didn't penetrate the creatures thick hide. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Buffy running manically to her fallen sister, at this point Malacath was bending down to swallow her, its teeth gnashing nosily.  
  
"DAWN!" he cried desperately along with Buffy. He couldn't believe it, the girl he loved was about to die in front of his eyes before he had a chance to tell her.  
  
Then something amazing happened, although in Clark's opinion it was a miracle; the creature stopped and stood absolutely still before letting out an otherworldly screech and turning back to stone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn braced herself for the pain, keeping her eyes squeezed shut when she heard Malacath howl loudly, so carefully she cracked open one eyelid to see a stone incarnation of the thing about to smash her to pieces. She let out a breath she had been holding and carefully slid away from the creature that stood mere inches away.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap round her; "Dawn, Dawn oh my god... I'm so glad you're okay!" she heard Clark exclaim.  
  
She turned her head to face him only to have him plant his lips firmly on her. Then reluctantly he pulled away and Dawn could see Buffy hovering closely nearby, as soon as Dawn was untangled from Clark, Buffy launched herself upon Dawn hugging her tightly.  
  
Finally Dawn was spared all the hugging and Clark said; "I guess Lex must have stopped his father"  
  
Buffy nodded and Clark held a hand out to help Dawn to her feet, "Its okay, I can walk you know" she proclaimed standing on her feet only to nearly keel over, thankfully Clark caught her with an amused expression playing on his features. "Okay fine, I might need a little help," she admitted.  
  
Dawn was concentrating so hard on keeping her feet coordinated that she didn't realize they were standing in the Entrance hallway until Clark said "Oh my god... Lex"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy didn't know what had hit her when she stepped out of the 'temple' all she remembered was the weight that seemed to fill her stomach and Clarks words of shock.  
  
She gasped and ran over to the man she was beginning to love and pulled his head into her lap "Lex, Lex!" she called willing him to awaken. There was blood everywhere, so much blood. 'Let him live, let him live' she kept chanting in her head.  
  
"Come on Lex, wake up" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly he stirred and his eyes flickered open unseeing "B-Buffy" he said coughing up a little blood.  
  
"Lex it gonna be okay, just hang on - please!" she said desperately. He nodded absently before his head lulled to the side of her lap. It was then that Buffy noticed the large sword that had been rammed into his stomach, stroking his cheek she looked around the corridor until she spotted his attacker laying behind Clark and Dawn in the corner of the room.  
  
Clark also followed her gaze until it landed on Lionel Luthor; "Buffy. Don't" he said forcefully "We have to get Lex to a hospital. Now" with that he extracted himself from Dawn and quickly made his way over to Lex who was still lying in Buffy's lap. Gently he picked him up careful not to knock the sword in fear it would damage his friend further. "Meet me at Smallville General" he said to the two girls and with that he took off as fast as he could, thinking; 'Sorry about the warning Lex, but live long enough and you'll get it'  
  
Buffy and Dawn stood numbly in the corridor before Dawn took the initiative and led her sister back through the caves "He's gonna be okay Buffy" she said at last.  
  
Her sister just nodded, still shocked until she said "Guys and swords - bad"  
  
Dawn smiled sympathetically remembering the tears in Buffy's eyes when she'd recalled the death of Angel to her.  
  
It was as they were coming out of the cave that a Polgra demon leapt out at them, slashing its arms menacingly, instinctively Dawn stepped back and tried to pull her sister with her, but Buffy wouldn't budge "Buffy! Come on!" she pleaded.  
  
Buffy ignored her and instead serenely landed a flying kick to the Polgra's head, then while it was laying face down she reached out and calmly snapped its neck.  
  
Dawn shuddered, she'd never seen Buffy act like that before and it was freaking her out. Carefully she made her way over to Buffy, who was still standing over the demon, and tugged her arm, this time Buffy followed.  
  
"I think we should go back to the hotel first" Dawn said after a while of walking.  
  
"What? Why?" Buffy said alarmed.  
  
"Because" Dawn said exasperated "Look at us; we're a mess"  
  
Buffy sighed and sank back into her stupor, leaving Dawn to presume that she had agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark didn't think he'd ever run that fast in his life, he was so worried about his friend that for once he wished he could fly, at least it would be quicker.  
  
Unfortunately he had to slow down when he reached the hospital, nevertheless he barged through the emergency room doors desperately calling for help; "Quick! Its my friend he needs help!"  
  
Doctors and nurses swarmed around Clark and forced him to set Lex on a trolley, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Clark faintly heard the doctor's mumbling diagnoses of his friend whilst shining a torch in his eyes and wiping away blood.  
  
Suddenly Clark felt a hand pull him to one side and he turned to see a very stern faced doctor with a nametag labelling her as 'Doctor Greenway' she held a clipboard in one hand and looked Clark square in the eyes. "How did this happen?" she demanded.  
  
"Does it matter?" Clark snapped then realizing his rudeness added "I'm sorry - just please help him"  
  
The doctor looked nonplussed at his answer but decided to drop the subject for now "We're doing everything we can for him but the wound is extensive and will require surgery" she said formerly.  
  
Clark nodded sadly and watched as she bustled off with the rest of the doctors and his friend. Sighing he took a seat in the waiting room, after a while he noticed other patients staring at him, however Clark was in such a foul mood he glared right back at them damning the consequences. Most people flitted back to their magazines and papers under his glare but others carried on staring openly.  
  
"Excuse Me," someone said just behind Clarks shoulder causing him to turn suddenly to look into the face of an intern.  
  
"Yes" he replied as politely as possible, through clenched teeth.  
  
The intern shifted slightly and said; "Maybe you ought to go home and change, your friend will be some time yet"  
  
Clark looked down at his appearance to see that his shirt was covered in blood and was ripped in numerous places. "I'm not leaving" he said defiantly, when the intern looked set to protest Clark added "At least until my other friends arrive"  
  
The intern nodded resolutely and scurried off down the corridor leaving Clark to pray for his friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long for Buffy and Dawn to get changed into a fresh set of clothes and Buffy seemed to be more like her normal self.  
  
They had taken the car to the hospital and probably broken about ten traffic laws in the process.  
  
As they locked the car outside 'Smallville General' Dawn spoke; "Buffy what happened between you and Lex? You seem to be taking this, well, badly and yesterday you only told me that you cared, but this seems to be more than caring"  
  
Buffy sighed, how was she supposed to tell Dawn that she was falling for him, when just yesterday she had denied it? Buffy fiddled with her top uncertainly for a while until Dawn spoke again.  
  
"You love him don't you?" she asked.  
  
"No" Buffy admitted truthfully "Not exactly - it's complicated, I just know that he means a lot to me"  
  
Dawn eyed her sister and said; "How is it complicated? You either love him or you don't" With that Dawn sidestepped Buffy and headed for the emergency room leaving her sister to wonder about the truth in her words.  
  
When Dawn entered the emergency room, with Buffy trailing a little way behind, she soon spotted Clark sitting miserably on a nearby seat. As she made her way over he saw her and stood up, crossing the room in a few strides to pull her into a hug; "How're you feeling?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Fine" Dawn answered automatically.  
  
By this time Buffy had walked over and started speaking; "How is he?" she addressed Clark who's face took on a more sorrowful look.  
  
"I don't know" he sighed; "They won't tell me anything"  
  
Dawn watched Clark carefully and saw the anguish clear in his eyes, touching his arm gently she said; "Go home, get changed and come back later, we'll let you know if there's any change"  
  
Clark was about to protest when he realized it was probably for the best. Nodding, he lightly placed a kiss on Dawn's cheek and sped home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn and Buffy had been sitting in the waiting room for just over an hour when Dawn had got restless and decided to go and find a decent place to purchase food and drinks.  
  
She had only been gone a few minutes when a stern faced doctor approached Buffy, she held out her hand and introduced herself as 'Doctor Greenway'  
  
"Buffy Summers" she replied taking the offered hand before enquiring; "How is he?"  
  
The doctor's stern face fell for a moment and she said; "We have managed to stabilise him and remove the weapon but... it could still go either way"  
  
It took Buffy a moment to process what the doctor had said, suddenly she felt numb and it was like a piece of lead had settled in her stomach. "Can I see him?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course" the doctor answered, recognising Buffy's distress.  
  
Buffy was led down a few corridors until they reached a lift, which took them to the second floor then down a couple more corridors until they reached a side room, "In here" the doctor said pointing towards the door.  
  
Buffy nodded a thank-you and made her way inside, to see Lex sleeping soundly on a hospital bed with a tube to help him breath and an IV line attached to one arm.  
  
Silently she walked over to him a sat down by his bed gripping his hand tightly. 'Do I love him?' she thought to herself as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily. How could she? She had only known him a few days. But how long *does* it take to fall in love? 'It doesn't have to happen gradually, sometimes it can happen in a day' her conscious reminded her. Dawn's words suddenly entered her head; 'You either love him or you don't'. Buffy smiled inwardly, well if that was the choice then: yes, she did love him and she was fairly certain he felt the same way if their kiss was anything to go by. Buffy only hoped that he would survive so they could share another because the thought of losing him made her heart constrict. "Don't you dare leave me now" she whispered threateningly before laying her head down on the side of the bed and falling asleep still clutching his hand in hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn had just been on her way back to the waiting room when she saw Clark talking to a doctor with a patient lying on a trolley nearby. She recognised who it was at once - Lionel Luthor.  
  
She stood there with her arms crossed until Clark began to walk away, then she stepped out in front of him "What's going on?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Uh, nothing" Clark said flustered "I was just asking the doctor if there was any news on Lex"  
  
"Don't lie to me Clark Kent," she warned; "I saw Lionel Luthor, now what's going on?"  
  
Clark groaned and said; "I went back to the caves and I saw him there, he was still alive and I couldn't just let him die so I brought him here" When Dawn didn't reply he asked warily "You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
Mad was an understatement, Dawn was fuming! "Clark how could you?!" she shouted "The guy my sister is to stubborn to admit she's in love with, could die and you're bringing in his attacker for free meals and bed care!" she ranted angrily, ignoring the audience she was attracting.  
  
Clark gulped uncomfortably and said quietly; "His attacker is his father, and anyway he is in critical condition, which means free meals are out of the question" Then almost as an after thought asked; "Buffy loves Lex?"  
  
Dawn sighed; "Yeah, I think so, I know there's something between the two of them but Buffy insists it's too complicated for her to know if its love"  
  
Clark nodded taking in this news, he hadn't even realized that Buffy and Lex liked each other let alone were in love. Suddenly he remembered why Dawn was glaring at him and he looked at his feet nervously before saying; "Don't be mad, I thought I was doing the right thing"  
  
Dawn's face softened as she realized Clark was right in what he did, sighing she said; "Just don't tell Buffy, cause she'll probably try and slay you"  
  
Smiling Clark followed Dawn back to the waiting room. Both of them stopped in their tracks as they noticed that Buffy had disappeared. "Where's she gone?" Dawn asked curiously.  
  
"If you're talking about the blonde girl sitting there - she's gone up to the second floor to see that guy you brought in" an orderly to their left informed Clark.  
  
"Thanks" Clark said. Before he and Dawn made their way up to the second floor.  
  
When they found Lex's room they crept in silently only to find Buffy fast asleep with her head on the bed and gripping one of Lex's hands. "Believe me now?" Dawn said smugly referring to her sister.  
  
"I never said I didn't" Clark whispered before adding "I'm gonna find a doctor, and see what's going on" with that he slipped out of the room leaving Dawn feeling like a bit of a third wheel in the room where Lex and her older sister lay asleep. Sighing gently she sat down on a spare chair in the darkened room and waited for Clark to return.  
  
It didn't take long, but Dawn could tell by his expression that the news wasn't good "What is it?" she asked concerned.  
  
"He might not make it" Clark said, his voice laden with emotion. Dawn got up and hugged him tightly. 'Poor Buffy, she never has much luck with guys' she thought sadly.  
  
"Wait here" Dawn said, "I've got to make a phone call" before Clark could ask anymore she disappeared from the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn hurried to the nearest payphone, which was located just down the hall; she quickly placed some money in it and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?" said the familiar voice of Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"Willow - hey, its me Dawn"  
  
"Hi Dawnie" Willow said happily before coming serious "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No, not really" Dawn admitted.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Willow asked worriedly "Is it Buffy?"  
  
"Willow, calm down" Dawn soothed "Buffy's fine" she could hear the other girl relax before asking:  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
Dawn sighed and said; "I think Buffy's in trouble"  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"She's realized that she might be in love when it's too late" Dawn said more bluntly than she'd intended.  
  
"Oh jeez, this is about Lex isn't it?" Willow announced.  
  
"Yeah... how'd you know?"  
  
"I spoke to Buffy the other day she mentioned him - what's happened?" she pressed.  
  
"Lex was stabbed by his father in the battle and he might not wake up" Dawn said in a monotone.  
  
"Oh god, poor Buffy" Willow said sympathetically.  
  
"Will, I'm scared. She looked so out of it earlier - I've never seen her like that before" Dawn said, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
Willow sighed at the other end of the phone line; "I don't know what I can do to help" she said disappointed "But I think it's gonna have to be down to you to be there for her"  
  
"Okay then" Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Dawn, don't worry, I'm sure Lex will be fine"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Take care Dawn, tell Buffy I said 'hi''  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bye then"  
  
"Bye" Dawn said as she replaced the receiver, she had hoped that Willow would have been more helpful.  
  
Slowly she made her way back to the side room "Hey" she said when Clark looked up "Can we go and get some air please" then she walked out again with Clark following her looking concerned "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing - just worried about Buffy and Lex" Dawn answered noncommittally.  
  
Clark knew that Dawn could elaborate her point, but she would tell him everything when she was ready, so he didn't push it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex was confused, where was he? The last thing he remembered was seeing his father's shocked expression and the pain, so much pain. But now, there was nothing, except he seemed to be laying on some sort of bed and one of his hands felt tight like it was being squeezed. Carefully he flickered open his eyes and noticed that he was in a hospital.  
  
He went to draw a breath but found he couldn't, panicking slightly he realized that he had one of those blasted tubes stuck down his throat, gently he removed it gagging a little from the unpleasant sensation it caused.  
  
Then taking deep breaths he looked down at his hand to see that it was indeed being squeezed, but by another hand. Looking across he saw Buffy lying asleep by his bed, 'She looks so beautiful' he noticed. He was truly touched at her holding his hand, no one had ever done that since his mother and Pamela and they were both dead.  
  
Hesitantly he pushed some of the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably, who ever was trying to wake her up, was going to have hell to pay. Opening her eyes she saw Lex gazing intently at her "Nice to see you're awake" he said mildly.  
  
Buffy was shocked, when had he woken up? "Oh my god, you're awake - the doctors said..." she trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.  
  
Lex smirked, "I don't trust doctors," he said, as if it explained everything.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked gently.  
  
"About an hour" he said casually "The nurse came in and was quite shocked, apparently she wasn't expecting me to recover so soon either. I told her not to wake you though - you looked too peaceful"  
  
Buffy smiled inwardly, he was alive, and he was going to be okay. "I was really worried about you," she said quietly.  
  
Lex put a finger to her lips and said "I'm okay" then he leant forward a little, ignoring the slight stabbing pain in his stomach, and gently pressed his lips to hers for a slower more meaningful kiss than the previous one.  
  
When they broke apart Buffy smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He was falling for Buffy Summer's and for once he didn't want to be saved.  
  
After a while a thought occurred to him "How long have I been here?" he asked.  
  
"Clark brought you in yesterday" she replied "He and Dawn will be back soon, they normally go out for some air when I fall asleep"  
  
Lex smirked "I guess we'd better make the most of our time alone then" he said.  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips "That's all I'm afraid" she said at his disappointed look "You need to rest"  
  
Lex sighed and then a thought occurred to him "Did the creature-" he began.  
  
"It worked" Buffy said; "I guess it must have known too, because it went charging for Dawn"  
  
"Is she okay?" Lex asked genially concerned.  
  
"Yeah she's fine" Buffy replied.  
  
Lex nodded and felt drowsy all of a sudden "Thank-you" he said sleepily.  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"For being here, it was a nice surprise to wake up to" he said, before drifting to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark and Dawn were on their way back up to Lex's hospital room, Dawn had finally told Clark what was bothering her and he had shared her concern for Buffy.  
  
As they approached the door Clark took a quick look through the blinds, and his spirits lifted as he saw Lex sitting up talking to Buffy; "Dawn, come here!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked as she approached, then as she looked through the blinds gasped. The two teenagers watched as Lex and Buffy spoke then leaned in to kiss, both then quickly walked away giving the couple privacy.  
  
"That would have been really romantic if it wasn't my sister" Dawn said wearily, causing Clark to smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only another chapter to go!!! Then I'm thinking of writing a sequel, what do you think? Also the Polgra demon was in Buffy season four. Anyway, PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Hey to all my faithful readers! Thank-you all so much for reviewing you all kept me motivated to get to the end of the story! A big thanks to: LastScorpion, Catlimere, Wild320, Plato and Laura - you guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex sighed, he had been in hospital for five days and was getting decidedly restless, still at least he had managed to talk Clark and the nurses into letting him wear his own clothes. He was currently sitting in a pair of pyjama bottoms and not a lot else besides his extra large bandage, which he kept pointing out, was unnecessary.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Buffy said exasperated, from the chair by his bed.  
  
"This hospital is beyond the realm of boredom and depression, I'll be lucky to get out of here with my sanity intact!" he said miserably.  
  
"So melodramatic" Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that" Lex grumbled before sighing yet again and saying; "I don't see why they won't let me go home, I'll be perfectly safe"  
  
Buffy snorted and said; "Coming from the man who still can't stand up"  
  
Lex groaned; "I'm fine today - I heal fast"  
  
"Obviously not fast enough" Buffy said continuing with her magazine.  
  
"Are you even paying attention to me?" Lex questioned with one eyebrow rising slightly.  
  
"Of course" Buffy said with her head still buried in the magazine.  
  
"Oh really" Lex drawled; "What did I just say?"  
  
"The same thing you have been saying for the last four days" Buffy said throwing him a glance from her reading.  
  
Lex smirked, then very quietly reached out and snatched the magazine from her. "Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Will you listen to me now?" he asked enjoying the annoyed expression spreading across her features.  
  
"Fine" Buffy said slumping back into the chair, defeated.  
  
Carefully Lex placed the magazine on the foot of the bed, then swung his leg over the side and stood up - "Lex what are you doing!?" Buffy cried alarmed.  
  
"Proving my point" Lex answered, taking a step forwards, once again ignoring any slight stabbing pains.  
  
"Lex lay back down," Buffy hissed, then at his suggestive look added; "You had a sword run through you - you shouldn't be standing up and walking around yet!"  
  
Lex smiled and walked steadily over to her, then slowly peeled away one of the bandages to reveal what looked like a scratch, "See, it's almost gone" he said.  
  
Buffy looked shocked "But - how, when.... When did you heal so fast? Did I fall asleep for a month?"  
  
Lex chuckled "No, I've always healed fast. Ever since the meteor shower"  
  
"That's amazing" Buffy said in awe, then slowly reached out to trace her finger over it, causing Lex to shiver a little.  
  
Neither actually noticed how incredibly close they were standing until Buffy looked up to see his blue eyes mere centimetres from her own, without saying anything they leaned forwards and just as their lips were about to touch, doctor Greenway strode in.  
  
"Mr Luthor - oh, um... what are you doing out of bed?" the doctor asked somewhat embarrassed at walking in on a private moment.  
  
"Just proving that I can," Lex answered coolly.  
  
"Well I don't think that's the wisest idea Mr Luthor" Greenway admonished. "You're not fully healed yet"  
  
At that point Buffy interrupted "Actually, there's barely a scratch there - it's amazing"  
  
The doctor frowned and looked sceptical "Let me see that" she said approaching Lex rapidly.  
  
After she had examined the wound thoroughly she looked up "Well Mr Luthor that is most impressive"  
  
Lex smirked, "So I can be expected to leave soon," he said more than asked.  
  
"Not so fast" Greenway said raising a hand "I'll shall have to get the paper work and then an assurance that you will *rest*"  
  
"Of course" Lex replied as if he would never think of disobeying the doctor's orders.  
  
Doctor Greenway walked out of the room mumbling about smart-ass patients and fast healers. Buffy smiled "You know I think she's secretly happy you're leaving"  
  
Lex smiled back, and then frowned as if in thought; "Where are Dawn and Clark?" he asked after a while.  
  
"They should be here soon, I think they went to see a movie" she replied, pushing Lex back down onto his bed and saying firmly; "Rest"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark and Dawn were walking through the hospital corridors arm in arm; laughing at the film they had just seen "I mean could that blood be any more unbelievable!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Clark laughed, he felt so happy, which made a change "I know-" he began only to be cut off by a doctor calling him:  
  
"Mr Kent, Mr Kent!"  
  
Clark spun around his grin fading as he recognised Doctor Howlett who had been caring for Lionel.  
  
"Yes" Clark answered patiently.  
  
Howlett eyed Dawn carefully before dragging Clark over to one side and saying "I'm afraid its bad news: Mr Luthor has slipped into a coma and there's almost no chance of him regaining consciousness"  
  
Clark nodded solemnly "I understand" he said "Thank you for telling me" with that he walked back over to Dawn.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That was Lex's dads doctor, he says that Lionel has slipped into an almost irrevocable coma" Clark said troubled.  
  
"Gee, that's too bad" Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
Clark sighed; "Its not like I wanted him to be okay, it's just, Lex should know"  
  
Dawn let out a whistle and said; "Well its your death"  
  
Clark shrugged and said; "He deserves to know" then groaned and added; "Why has he been so happy recently? Was it just to spite me?"  
  
Dawn laughed "Na," she said; "He's just in lurve"  
  
Clark smiled at Dawn's attempt to boost his sprits and slipped his arm through hers as they made their way up to Lex's room.  
  
Upon entering they saw Buffy desperately trying to snatch her magazine off of Lex whilst threatening to beat him using her slayer strength. Clark cleared his throat and said; "We can come back you know"  
  
Both Buffy and Lex froze before sitting back in their seats, or bed in Lex's case. "I see someone's feeling better today" Clark said condescendingly, earning him a glare from Lex.  
  
"Actually I'll be free of this place tomorrow" Lex informed him.  
  
"Really?" Clark said jokingly; "What did you do? Bribe them?" at Lex's scowl Clark laughed, however the thought of what he had to tell Lex shut him up quickly, as well as Dawn's jab in the ribs.  
  
Clark sighed; "Lex, I have to tell you something"  
  
"Okay, go for it" Lex answered.  
  
"You see its like this, I went back to the caves after I brought you here and... um, your dad was still alive so I, er... brought him here too" he said in one breath.  
  
"You did *what*!?" Buffy exclaimed; "He could have died because of that man" she said pointing at Lex.  
  
"Buffy its okay I can handle this" Lex said squeezing her hand. Buffy was about to protest but seemed to realize that when Lex spoke in such tones: he meant business.  
  
However he was silent for a long time before saying; "How is he?"  
  
Clark gulped "See that's the thing, he seems to have slipped into an irrevocable coma"  
  
Lex nodded and looked Clark in the eye and said sincerely; "Thank-you"  
  
"You're not mad?" Clark asked apprehensively.  
  
Lex closed his eyes for a moment before saying; "I never wanted to kill him, despite how much I might have hated him. It was when he mentioned killing all of you I knew that it was the only way"  
  
"I'm sorry" Clark said for lack of anything else to say.  
  
At that point Dawn chose to speak up "Clark, I need to go and get some air, come with me"  
  
Clark nodded sharing the bewildered looks of everyone in the room. When he got outside of the hospital room he saw Dawn wiping hastily at her eyes "Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Its just something Lex said back there" she answered.  
  
Clark was confused; "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he got stabbed to save me! Me! And I'm not even real!" she ranted.  
  
Clarks eyebrows knitted and he said; "Sure you are"  
  
"No, Clark I'm not" she said suddenly quiet.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I-I'm a key," she said shakily.  
  
"Ri-ght?" Clark dragged out waiting for more of an answer.  
  
"It means my blood has the power to open all the dimensions and bring about the end of the world," she answered flatly.  
  
"That doesn't make you not real" Clark protested.  
  
"Clark, the real me is a mass of green stuff - I was created and fitted into my sisters life so she could protect me!" Dawn fumed suddenly loud again.  
  
"Oh" was all Clark could say.  
  
Apparently that wasn't the answer Dawn had wanted though because she turned her back to him and he saw her shoulders shake slightly "I knew you'd be like this, you probably hate me" she said through sobs.  
  
Clark felt a rush of compassion and pulled Dawn into his arms resting his chin on her head "Don't be silly" he said; "I-I love you"  
  
Dawn's head shot up "You love me?" she asked unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, course I do. I realized it the other day when I thought I'd never see you again" he said sadly as he recalled the moment Dawn was about to be eaten. "Why?" he asked nervously; "Don't you love me?"  
  
"Well duh! Of course I do" Dawn said wiping tears from her eyes "I just wasn't sure if you felt the same"  
  
Clark threw her a mega-watt smile and leaned down to kiss her, when they broke apart, he looked at her and said; "Convinced?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex had just got out of hospital and was relishing his time as being 'free'. Unfortunately his day was just about to take a bad turn when he got a phone call from Clark asking him over for dinner with Buffy and Dawn. Lex had immediately agreed before thinking of the consequences.  
  
It was only as he ended the call he realized that he would have to put up with Jonathon Kent's prejudice against him.  
  
Groaning he called Buffy and arranged to pick her and Dawn up at eight, as per Clark's instructions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy had just finished getting dressed in some blue jeans and an open-neck white blouse when Lex had arrived, opening the door he stepped in and drew her close to him, kissing her deeply, when they broke apart Buffy looked at him confused "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Something to get me through the evening" he responded before adding "And because you look beautiful"  
  
Buffy smiled and said; "What's so bad about tonight?"  
  
"Well Clarks dad doesn't exactly hold me in high esteem" Lex answered.  
  
"I see" Buffy replied fixing in some earrings  
  
Lex stood for a moment just watching her; almost afraid to break the moment, finally he said "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep" Buffy replied slipping her arm through his and calling out to Dawn, who came rushing in, wearing some dark jeans and a tank top, looking flustered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lex asked.  
  
"Oh you know, meeting Clark's parents - tends to be kinda scary," she said hurriedly whilst dashing around the room and grabbing various items.  
  
Lex smirked "I wouldn't worry" he said "They're very nice, to *most* people"  
  
Dawn nodded absently and picked up her bag and jacket; "Ready" she announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car drive had been mostly in silence but that didn't matter to Buffy, it gave her plenty of time to study Lex.  
  
As they got out of the car he extended his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. Dawn on the other hand had got out of the car and begun to pace rapidly. Buffy smiled knowingly at Lex who smirked.  
  
Just then Clark came bounding out of the house and down the porch, he ran over to Dawn and gave her a quick kiss before putting his arm around her and steering her towards the house. Lex looked at Buffy then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and placed his hand round her waist and followed Clark.  
  
Upon entering the bright farmhouse Lex noticed Jonathon Kent perched in an almost hostile position on a stool in the kitchen. Mentally bracing himself, he extended his hand and said with a confidence he did not feel; "Good evening Mr Kent"  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone watched apprehensively at the two men, especially Clark. Finally Jonathon smiled and returned the greeting with a handshake.  
  
He obviously caught Lex's surprised expression and said; "Clark told us what you did down in those caves and I must say I don't think I would have been strong enough to do what you did"  
  
Lex smiled "Thanks Mr Kent that means a lot coming from you" he said gratefully.  
  
It didn't take long before all the introductions were being made and Buffy stole a chance to whisper in Lex's ear "Kiss ass"  
  
Lex wasn't sure which was more overpowering the urge to laugh at the statement or the urge to vehemently deny it - Luthor's did not 'kiss ass'. However the laughter won out gaining him a surprised look from Mrs Kent who had just entered the midst of introductions and hugs.  
  
"Mom, over here!" Clark called over the head of his now standing father.  
  
Martha cautiously made her way through the rather packed kitchen, to meet Dawn whom Clark had been talking about non-stop for the past few days. "Hello, you must be Dawn" she said pleasantly  
  
"Yeah that's me!" Dawn exclaimed her nervousness getting the better of her.  
  
"I've heard so much about you" Martha said.  
  
Dawn made a strange sound that resembled 'thank-you' but came out more like 'thafderoo'.  
  
Martha smiled warmly at the flustered girl and then turned to meet the renowned 'Buffy' who was currently whispering something in Lex's ear making his eyes widened in astonishment. Martha smiled inwardly as she recalled the times when Jonathon and herself would take part in such displays.  
  
Stepping up to them she introduced herself to the eldest of the two female houseguests "Hi, I'm Clarks mom, Mrs Kent" she said gracefully.  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her hand "Its nice to meet you" she replied sincerely.  
  
Once all the introductions were finished Martha called for everyone to take a seat at the table, as Lex walked over to his place he just couldn't resist muttering to Buffy; "Now who's a kiss ass?"  
  
"I wasn't kissing ass" Buffy said indignantly before adding; "I was being polite"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow in his trademark 'if-you-say-so' look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn couldn't believe that she had actually been nervous of this dinner, Clark's parents were so nice, and it was impossible not to relax. She laughed again at one of Mr Kent's tall tales about how Mrs Kent hadn't quite managed farm life when they moved into the house together.  
  
And on top of the building euphoria that was surrounding Dawn, was the nice full feeling from Mrs Kent's stew.  
  
Just as they had all finished their dessert of apple pie, Dawn became acutely aware of Clark's hand grasping hers tightly and she smiled even brighter.  
  
"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Clark asked looking towards his parents.  
  
"Well, you kids can but I've got to run some errands in the morning so I'm off to bed" Jonathon answered.  
  
"That goes for me too" Martha said picking up the dishes and carrying them over to the sink "Just don't stay up too late" she added in a motherly fashion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After much deliberation over what film to watch 'Spiderman' eventually won out despite some grumbles about why they couldn't watch a good Disney film.  
  
Clark sat back one of his sofas leisurely and let Dawn curl up next to him with her head on his shoulder, he wasn't too clear on what happened after that except that he did know he had stayed awake for the opening credits. He was sure of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Jonathon Kent padded down the stairs humming quietly to himself, he casually retrieved the paper from the front porch and had just sat down to glance through it, when he spotted four people spread out in his living room.  
  
Frowning slightly he got up and stalked over to the sleeping forms of his son and his friends, however he couldn't quite bring himself to wake them, they all just looked too peaceful, besides it was the only time he'd ever seen a Luthor unguarded.  
  
He smiled as his eyes flickered over to his son who was sprawled across one sofa with Dawn held tightly to his side both looking slightly angelic. He couldn't even deny the fact that Lex Luthor looked happy as he leant back in the armchair with his arms clutched around Buffy, who was draped over him.  
  
Shaking his head in mirth Jonathon Kent pulled on a coat and decided to leave Martha the task of removing the seemingly lifeless bodies in their living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark blinked sleepily and tried to remember where exactly he was, and then he realized he must have fallen asleep on the sofa. He sighed; no doubt his friends had left laughing at his expense.  
  
Struggling to sit up Clark noticed his arm was being pinned down by something heavy, glancing down he saw Dawn curled up next to him. 'Breath Clark, breath' he instructed himself.  
  
He watched her for a few moments before reluctantly shaking her in wakefulness. When she finally became coherent they attempted to wake the couple next to them, both of whom appeared to be heavy sleepers "And she says slayers are always alert" Dawn grumbled.  
  
After a few more minutes of pushing and shoving their friends Dawn resorted to throwing water over them. You have never seen two people move so fast, it was hilarious in Clark's opinion, both of them looked equally pissed and such a rude awakening which only made it funnier for Clark and Dawn who were already doubled up in laughter from the expressions playing across Buffy and Lex's faces.  
  
Fortunately Martha chose the exact moment that Buffy and Lex were preparing to attack their friends to walk in the room from outside "Ah, you're up. I didn't want to wake you all, you looked so peaceful"  
  
She beamed at them all and pottered around in the kitchen unaware of the sinister glares Lex and Buffy were aiming at Clark and Dawn. Eventually she asked; "Would you like to stay for some breakfast?"  
  
"Sorry" Buffy said truthfully "But Dawn and I have to pack, we'll be heading home tonight"  
  
"What!?" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Dawn, our return ticket is for today" Buffy explained, trying to ignore Clark's disappointed expression and Lex's blank emotional mask which he had put up at the mention of 'packing'.  
  
"Well, never mind" Martha said brightly "There's always another time"  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice" Buffy replied gratefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex and Clark had driven to the hotel to pick up Buffy and Dawn in silence, both of them were to wrapped up with their own private thoughts.  
  
When they pulled over at the hotel they found Dawn and Buffy already waiting for them, carefully they helped place the girls' luggage into the car before kissing them on the cheeks and helping them into the car.  
  
The mood in the car was sombre, clearly highlighting the fact that no one wanted to leave their respective partner or their newfound friends. As a result it was a grim journey to Smallville's bus station.  
  
Dawn bit back any tears that were threatening to fall as Clark helped the bus driver load up her and Buffy's bags; slowly he approached her with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm really gonna miss you" he said looking at her sadly.  
  
Dawn threw herself in his arms, which hesitantly responded. "I'll miss you too," she said through unushed tears "But we can still write and visit each other"  
  
"Yeah" he said, his voice strained.  
  
Slowly they drew away from one another until they looked directly at each other; closing his eyes Clark touched his lips to Dawn's in a tender yet bitter-sweet kiss.  
  
When they broke away Dawn gave Clark's hand one final squeeze before jumping on the bus wiping her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Lex gazed at Buffy "Do you really have to go?" he asked.  
  
Buffy smiled sadly "I wish I didn't"  
  
Lex took a deep breath and said; "Well I'll come and visit you soon, promise"  
  
Buffy chuckled at his sincerity and gently reached out to touch his cheek, Lex sighed and leaned into her touch before grasping her hand, and holding it in his. With a small tug Buffy was pressed up to him and he gently wiped away a strand of her hair before leaning down and kissing her with every emotion coursing through his system. He ran his hands through her hair whilst hers pressed against his back.  
  
Finally their intense kiss ended and both stood slightly out of breath looking deeply into each others eyes "I think I'm falling in love with you" he blurted out mentally kicking himself. Clearly the kiss had gone to his head.  
  
Buffy smiled "I know the feeling" she said looking meaningfully at Lex, who smiled warmly.  
  
Buffy reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking backwards towards the bus saying; "Ring me"  
  
Lex nodded and stood next to Clark as he watched Buffy board the bus and sit next to Dawn.  
  
The bus seemed to take an eternity to pull away but when it did, all of them felt an overwhelming emptiness.  
  
Lex and Clark let out breaths they'd been holding and began to walk back towards Lex's parked Ferrari.  
  
Lex noticing, his friend's grim expression said confidently; "Don't worry Clark, we'll see them soon" the sentiment was enough to earn him a toothy grin from the farmboy as they climbed into the car.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it! It is finally finished - for now at least! Keep a look out for the sequel which I hope to get round to doing as soon as possible. In the mean time PLEASE R&R!!! What were your favourite bits of the whole story? What were your worst bits? Anything need improving? LET ME KNOW!!! 


End file.
